The Sitri's Ward
by FTxDxD
Summary: Gray Fullbuster had been a lot of things. He can be annoying and can be a brat but he can be sweet and kind too. He saw a lot of things that a child couldn't handle but he lived. People come and go, that's what he thought to himself for he is just someone. A damaged boy. Can he cope with his recent loss or will he deny the abundant amount of love given to him by his new home? Harem
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

 **GrayxHarem Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

" _We have a survivor!"_

Seemingly in the endless dust and rubbles, people with notable positions in the universe have a one thing in common. _To save lives…_

They momentarily paused when they heard a shout and with delight they ran towards the commotion.

" _It's…it's a child"_

A matured voice can be heard followed by a pregnant pause. A respectable man with slicked green hair was the one who said that. Still can't believe that even children have been victims of this destruction.

" _Hurry, we have to take him to the hospital…immediately"_

Ushered a man like the other but with long, silky red hair with clear blue-green eyes. He sympathized with the poor boy, suffering from a disaster, a destruction of humanity.

The guards, the staffs, and the several servants of the respectable persons hurriedly moved and gently carried the boy and immediately put him in a stretcher.

" _I can feel his pulse…somehow"_

A surprisingly small girl that have a rather mature body with long black hair tied in pigtails said gently. She wore a magical girl outfit and has a magical wand in her hand.

She grabbed the boy's hand squeezing it gently, murmuring sweet nothings in his unconscious ear. How can someone this youthful suffered from this destruction? So much for humanity's sake. They didn't saw anymore survivors, the boy's parents possibly passed away.

" _You're going to be fine soon, I promise"_

They heard her say to the boy as they quickly traveled back to their homeland.

Ajuka Beelzebub, the green haired man, spoke immediately in his phone as they board the train transporting them to a hospital. He made accommodations with the doctors and asked for immediate help. Sirzechs Lucifer, the man with the crimson hair can be seen assisting their staffs and guards, commanding the area. The woman who is currently holding the boy's hand is named Serafall Leviathan. All this time, she still held the poor boy's hand and intertwined it with hers.

And she still held them all this time before he was ushered quickly by the doctors.

* * *

"He's different, isn't he?" Sirzechs said, having looking upon the sleeping face of the boy. Until know they still didn't know the name of the boy. Any identifications and such, still with no clues.

Ajuka faced him and hummed. "His human aura is mixed with something quite, exceptional"

"He has a rather, large magical circuits in his body" the red haired man stated. "Perhaps he's a magician?"

"Perhaps"

Ajuka then had a thoughtful look, seems like he's contemplating something. "He could make a powerful devil. Since from a young age, I can feel large amount of power within him"

They both stared at one another. They then turned their gazes towards their last Maou. "Serafall?"

They saw a rare sight, for a Maou to care for someone, deeply. The female Maou sat by side of the bed, keeping a stern eye for the boy. While doing that, she held a deep, caring gaze towards the child.

' _Nothing's going to hurt you anymore…'_

Sirzechs cleared his throat and the black haired devil momentarily got out of her concentration. "W-What?" she said.

"What should we do with the boy?" questioned the red haired devil. Ajuka also nodded to it.

Serafall gave a thoughtful look. "This boy has nothing to go home to" she stated. "He can be the Sitri Clan's ward. I'm sure mom and dad will understand"

Ajuka weighed the options. "But Sera, _this_ is a long process and a hard one for that. Are you sure?"

She gave a dignified nod towards her two fellow Maou samas. "I'm sure of it"

" _I've been sure since I saw him…"_

The two other devils sighed but agreed to her decision, for they also cared for this boy's life.

"I'm sure Sona's gonna be thrilled with this news, ne?" asked Sirzechs.

With the notable mention of her sister's name, Serafall enthusiastically brightened. "Yeah! So-tan's gonna be ecstatic to have someone her age"

Ajuka just chuckled. Sona, Serafall's little sister, can always brighten her mood, even when she's on in her occasional mood swings.

"Well then, we should go and see the doctor for further advice on his health" Sirzechs pointed towards the door opposite to him, Ajuka following suit.

"Yeah, yeah" she made a 'shoo shoo' gesture to her fellow Maou as she waved them goodbye. And with that, the two young men left their merry way.

She sighed heavily then turned her attention towards the boy's face. She smiled gently then held his hand, protecting him from the evil monsters that plagued the world.

She was surprised when she felt him stir a little. "U-Ur…" she heard him mutter, followed it was all gibberish.

She listened closely after that. "I'm sorry…" his voice cracked when he said that. Serafall saw it and felt her heart break inside.

Few tears escaped his eyes as the woman then wiped it with her thumb. She stroked his hair until he calmed down then held his hand again.

" _No one can hurt you now"_

* * *

At the age of 13, little Rias, who goes by formally as Rias Gremory, was an energetic child. So when she asked her friend a question, she often pouted because of the lack of expression by the latter.

"Sona! Look at this!" the child with the crimson hair exclaimed loudly at her friend who sighed.

Her friend spared a glance at her and her work. She nodded. "Okay"

Little Rias gave a kicked puppy expression. This is what she's expecting but still, reality hurts. "Oh Come On!"

Sona lowered her book that she's been reading until the red haired princess disturbed her paradise. She gently placed it in the coffee table as she massaged her temples with her fingers while pointedly gazing at Rias.

"What!?" she sneered.

Little Rias momentarily paused but pouted regardless, not caring for Sona's deadly expression. "Can you play with me? Just this once?"

The black haired heiress stared at her friend then picked up her book and continued to read. "Nope"

Only Sona could rile up Rias this bad. Unfortunately, the black haired didn't see Rias face as she kept reading, obviously ignoring Rias's rants towards her.

"I really wish that Akeno was here, at least she wants to play with me" Rias loudly voiced her opinion so that Sona can hear what she said.

"I wish too" Sona said back.

And with that last comeback, the crimson heiress stormed outside. Sona can only giggle as she always knew that she's the only one that can rile Rias up.

As she stormed outside, Rias just walked and walked not caring for directions. She muttered some angered gibberish as she formulated a plan to one up Sona.

"Why does Akeno has classes this very instance" she wondered to herself. Her Queen, Akeno Himejima, has classes with Grayfia, her sister-in-law and her brother's Queen respectively. Grayfia teaches Akeno manners and proper ways on how to be a suitable Queen for her King.

Akeno had been busy and lately the two were rarely seen with each other. That's why she's stuck with Sona.

Sona, her other friend and childhood friend since diapers. When they were toddlers, she really doubted that she and Sona can be friends because they're the complete opposite of each other. Sometimes they can't stand each other.

Like today…

She growled as she realized that she let Sona win today. She will have to discuss this bit to Akeno later when she got home.

Currently, she's been wondering on the huge hallways of the Sitri Castle, just walking by and sightseeing. The Sitri Castle was surrounded by bodies of water hence, their main power to be water based. In the back of the Castle she saw a huge lake with many swans swimming around. And by the main entrance are the huge state of the art fountains that have magnificent colors as they danced in the night.

Even if she's been in here for many times already, she's still can't get over the beauty. She appreciated the sights and structures the Castle has to offer.

As she's about to turn in a corner, she heard hush voices speaking. Eavesdropping is bad but she can't help but to listen as she pressed herself in a wall quietly because she heard her brother's voice among them.

"When can he leave the hospital?" she heard her brother speak.

"The doctors said that he can leave two days from now" she was familiar with the voice as she always heard it along with-

"That's good to know" and that confirmed her suspicion. It was her brother alongside Serafall and Ajuka after all. She continued to listen intently.

"I can do all the work in two days so that when he can finally leave, there are no complications" she heard Serafall said excitedly.

She's confused. Who is he? Is he someone important, that the three Maou samas are gingerly conversing about him?

"Then I wish you the best of luck Serafall" with that, Ajuka said his farewell towards the two.

After a pregnant pause, she heard her brother say, "How is he?"

Serafall sighed. "He muttered some things and some gibberish" she stated. She shook her head tiredly. "He cried, he cried while saying I'm sorry"

Rias become more intrigued with this person. Who is this person that her Serafall sama got so riled up?

"Must be tough on him huh? It's because of that _horrific monster"_ Sirzech sighed, massaging his temples. "I can't explain it. That monster, that monster's been frozen"

Sirzech paced back and forth. "It's not the child's doing I can assume, even if he has outstanding supplies of power at his disposal"

The female devil nodded. "Yeah, but he's the only survivor that we had found. There was no one else"

"Ajuka's been investigating about it. Surely we will have a lead" he stated reassuringly.

Serafall then made a dark expression, so dark that she can literary freeze the underworld. "It's because of that evil scum _Zeref"_

Rias gasped when she heard that name. She slowly backed away to attempted to ditch this but her gasp from before had been caught by the likes of Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan.

"Hello there Ria-tan" her brother smiled at her. She returned it awkwardly.

"Rias-chan!" exclaimed Serafall when she saw Rias emerged from the wall, looking sheepish.

She bowed her head at the Maou samas respectively.

Serafall sensed that the two siblings want to have a bonding moment, so with that she bid them farewell. "I'll also look for So-tan! Take care Rias-chan, you too Sirzechs-chan"

With that, they both stared at one another, while Rias looking sheepish. Her brother gave her a knowing look.

She sighed but apologized. "I'm sorry...But who is he?"

Sirzechs, having known Rias in all his life, knows that she can be really curious and annoying at the same time, so he gave himself a break.

"He's gonna be your friend Ria-tan, so behave well" he stated.

"What? But who is he?"

He steered his little sister towards the main door as they prepared to go home.

"He's going to be important to you Rias, I can predict it. As he's also going to be special to everyone in here"

And with that they left on their merry ways.

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Hey guys! I'm back with a new story but focusing on Gray. I just got to write this stuff because it accidentally came to me and Gray don't have many stories as him as the main character so why not? This will be a harem fic because obviously this is DxD LOL**

 **You can suggest harem ideas but for sure, Serafall, Rias, and Akeno will be on his harem. Sona, I still don't know.**

 **I'll have some questions for you guys, does Gray having a sacred gear nice for all of you? Please let me know your thoughts and opinions in the reviews section.**

 **So if you like this prologue then leave a review for your thoughts and ideas for future use and give it a follow/favorite!**

 **Again thanks and my other FT/DxD story the Odd Trio will be in a hiatus for awhile.**

 **Byeeee**


	2. Chapter 1

**Reviews Corner:**

 **BANKAIZEN: Thank you!**

 **Saru: Yah, I feel like giving Gray a sacred gear will be too much because I planned to make him a Devil Slayer in the future. I think I'm gonna put Sona in the Harem List, thanks for your suggestions!**

 **crazie194: I felt blessed that you found my story interesting, thank you :) I have some plans for Gray's Devil Slayer powers and for furthering his current magic too. Yeah, the sacred gear is unnecessary. Thanks for the review!**

 **ErzaSmanlovesHalo: Yeah, he still got 'the habbit', don't worry :D. Thanks for the review!**

 **Yungsun: I'm glad that you like this story! Yeah, she's awesome and a cutie. Plus one member on the Harem List. Thanks for the review!**

 **Corey: Gray will be strong in this fic. Yeah, check out for the future chapters for his adventure :) Thanks for the review!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: New Life**

 _Ur…_

 _I'm sorry…_

 _Please forgive me…_

She shouldn't waste her life on me, for someone like me. Someone who was blindingly stupid pursuing that vile monster. She shouldn't have protected me, when the monster took a chance to take my life. She shouldn't, she shouldn't. And now, she sacrificed herself for me, to save me. She stepped towards my place and readied her stance to fight the monster. Instead of me, performing that magic, she pulled it through, only to come dead. She gave me her life, she gave me her everything. All of her happiness, all of her memories, her daughter. She gave everything up for me, to save me.

I didn't deserve her life. I should be the one who is dead. I didn't deserve this second chance, I failed her. I failed my mentor, I failed Ur. I regretted everything, I hated myself.

Given a second chance at having a family, having Ur and Lyon by my side, gave me strength. Strength to pull through. Even if I lost mom and dad, I still have them. But I screwed it, I left them in danger. Because of my petty feelings to avenge my loss.

When I started to accept my fate, when the monster moved to strike me, I saw her. She saved me for the second and last time.

Maybe I was selfish. Maybe I was conceited and cocky. Because of my attitude, I harmed someone I loved.

He was right, Lyon's opinion of me was always right. Maybe I should have declined their offer to train together, for me to become her second disciple. Maybe they should have left me to die.

Lyon, I remembered his face when he saw Ur battling the monster. I felt frightened when I saw his face. He blamed me for Ur, but I didn't hold any grudge towards him because I blamed myself too. Lyon, he will never forgive me, for what I did.

That demon, that monster.

I will avenge Ur. I will avenge my parents and I will avenge my entire village.

I swear that I will kill it.

 _Deliora._

" _I will kill you"_ my lips started to move and form words I still can't fathom. My consciousness is starting to come to me. With my closed eyes, I could feel sunlight through my lids. I felt my fingers to twitch little by little as I regained strength. My nose smelled something clean, like sterilized objects while my ears continued to listen to the constant beeping of an unknown machine.

Assisting myself to wake up properly, I slowly opened my eyes. And when I opened them, unfamiliar ones greeted my vision. Big, violet orbs stared wide eyed at me, having disbelief mixed with contentment swam in them. As the stranger froze from her seat, my eyes wondered in her face. She has a youthful face paired with black hair in pigtails and she was somewhat in a costume. While she had a child-like body, she had abnormally big breasts for a kid.

I began to feel creep out when she continued to stare at me. "Uh" that's all I can say.

She jolted back from the dead and smiled a smile so endearing. She isn't familiar to me, so why is she smiling like that like she knows me? This girl's really freaking me out.

"Goodie, you're awake!" she exclaimed then pressed a button I didn't know that was there. Who is this girl and where am I?

I then noticed that my left hand was connected to some equipment with fluids flowing to my body, then I followed the sound of the constant beeping from a machine.

She seemed to notice where my gaze is so she replied to me. "It's a heart monitor"

I slowly nodded at her statement. My eyes looked around the fairly spacious room, seems like I'm in a hospital. What am I doing in here?

Memories flashed back to me, Ur, Lyon, Deliora.

 _Deliora_

I gasped loudly. My heart seemed to pick up a paced because the machine beeps louder and faster. Unfortunately, these alerted the doctors and came rushing towards my room.

The girl with the large bust stood up quickly when the doctors approached her. "What happened Maou sama?" he asked her.

Maou sama?

Devil?

"Oh he regained his consciousness and then for awhile he started to panic" that's what all she said.

The doctors nodded and they quickly ushered to my bed. They checked my vitals while some nurse checked the liquid from the bag connected to my hand. They also check my eyes, throat, and my heartbeat. From their expressions I can say that it was all positive.

"Sweetie, can you recall what happened?" a female doctor asked me while smiling gently. They all tuned in, waiting for my answer.

I didn't want to recall my memories, it hurts just to relive it. I shook my head indicating no. A nurse wrote something in a clipboard.

"It appears that he has some trouble recalling the situation. Maybe it was caused by some trauma which he is currently experiencing" the female doctor said to the girl with the weird costume.

The weird girl only nodded. The doctors and nurses bowed their heads as they exit the door. I merely heard that I can take my leave tomorrow.

"Hey" I heard her say to me. I turned my gaze at her. She beamed and grinned excitedly. "Hi!"

I just gave her an uninterested face, maybe she will get the hint.

Clearly she didn't understand it, or she just ignored it because she grinned wider. I'm gonna lie if I say that, that isn't cute.

"Hello there!" then she waved her wand at me.

I began to get pissed at this girl. Who the hell is she?

I didn't reply to her, but I continued to stare at her face.

"Well, not much of a talker eh?" she said to herself. She scratched her head cutely, I must say.

"Why are you called Maou sama?" I demanded suddenly. I don't have anything from where I stand, but if they are enemies then I will have to kick their butts.

She squeaked when she heard my voice then smiled cutely at me. "Well, that's what they call me"

Not really an answer but that will do.

"Are you a devil?"

She hesitantly nodded but that's all I wanted. My right hand formed mist and sudden coldness cloaked the room. Even with one hand I will surely defeat this girl.

"Ice Make-"

"W-Wait!" she held out her hand to my face, successfully stopping me from my attack. "I, am not bad okay" she shakily said to me. I scared the crap out of this girl!

I danced in joy in my head when I heard some giggle. This girl was laughing at me!

As if understanding my expression she said, "I'm not scared of you in _so_ many levels. I'm just afraid that you might exhaust yourself"

Just who the hell is this girl?

My face beat red at what she said, never in my life had someone commented at me like that.

"Is it weird that I'm restraining myself to hug you?" she asked me.

I gave her a reply.

"Yeah. It's weird"

"Where am I?" I asked her properly this time. She gave me a humored look.

"We're in a hospital silly"

I felt my face heated up as I developed a comical ticked mark in my head. "I knew that!"

The girl laughed gleefully, clearly she's messing with me. "We're in my homeland"

"And where is that?"

" _In the Underworld"_

After a pregnant pause, I search her face for any nasty humor. "You're kidding, right?"

She snorted. "Nahh"

"WHAT!?"

She nodded and waited for me to process this delicate information. "So when you said that you're a devil, you're really serious?"

"What does my face look like?"

"Your face looks like crap"

I deadpanned at her. Is she really saying the truth or this was all a ruse?

She gasped loudly at my words then stared at me like I just kicked her puppy. "Y-You-you"

I nodded. "Me-me"

She gave me an angered expression. "Meanie"

I snickered. I can't believe that I was having fun with a total stranger, a cute one in fact.

I should give her a rest. Teasing can be for tomorrow.

"I'm Gray. What's yours?"

"I'm Serafall but you can call me Sera-tan, Gray-chan!" she seemed happy that I gave her my name, oh well.

"Serafall it is"

"Hey!"

After some while now, I decided to question her further. "Can you tell me why am I here? And why am I hooked up to this?" I gestured to the bag of liquid hanging from a poll, it that what they call it?

I was taken back when she gave a serious expression, something tells me in my guts that this will be important. "We rescued you from a village up north from the human world. We were looking for survivors, but you are the only one left"

What about Lyon? Where is he?

"Deliora" my voice growled just by saying its name. She seemed to acknowledge what I said.

"Oh, you know it?"

I nodded. "Why are you in there? Do you have connections to Deliora!?" I pounded her questions and questions. I didn't want to stop.

Serafall shook her head at me. "I told you that we just came there to help and rescue"

"B-But, you're a devil!"

That seemed like a wrong statement as I saw her developed a hurt expression. "Even if we're devils, it doesn't mean that all we do are evil things"

I suddenly felt guilty to what I said to her, as I was going to apologize she cut me on my sentence.

"And besides, that monster isn't a devil. It's a demon created by _Zeref_ "

I stared fascinated with the revelations. "Zeref?"

She nodded. "Yes, Zeref is a legendary dark mage. It was said that you will face death even when you accidentally encountered him"

"Zeref, so he was the cause?"

"Deliora was his creation" she stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

I felt my insides grow cold.

My family, Ur, Lyon, my village…

It was all because of him.

 _Zeref_

"I'll kill him" I growled loudly. "I'll kill him" the heart monitor beep loudly again this time as my eyes saw red.

"G-Gray!" I heard someone yelled my name. They got me out of rage. I supposed that I can thanked them. When I looked for the source, all I saw was the worried face of Serafall. She deliberately sighed when she saw that I'm in a proper condition.

"Woo-hoo, I'm afraid that that will catch the attention of the doctors again" she wiped her imaginary sweat in her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I sighed tiredly. "Just caught in a fit of rage"

"Then you should get some sleep" she offered.

I humbly complied with her request.

* * *

" _I finalized the requirements for his wardship. Mamma and Pappa also liked the idea of having one more child in the house"_ I heard someone say in my state of dreams. This voice is rather familiar.

" _Congratulations for the success, Sona and Rias will be glad to hear that they will have a new friend"_ a manly voice soon followed, seemed like they are having a conversation.

As I was planning to continue to listen to their conversation, my consciousness made their greetings. I opened my eyes slowly and welcomed the sunlight. The conversation that I was hearing was not in my dreams after all, it was reality. They turned their heads at me. I noticed that they are three figures inside my room. I was somewhat familiar with the other because of her long black hair tied in pigtails and her cheerful, big violet eyes staring right at me. I recognized that it was Serafall from yesterday. She had a different set of clothes right know, her formal set of clothes.

She looked kinda mature, if you asked me.

The one on her right was a tall man with red hair. He also has clear blue-green eyes. Like Serafall, he also wore a suit. I noticed his warm smile when I landed my eyes on him. Lastly, the man on his right has slicked green hair with piercing eyes. His eyes though, seemed calculating when he looked at me, like he's searching me for answers. Nevertheless, the man also smiled together with the two.

I nodded and tried to smile back, albeit awkwardly.

"Hey Gray-chan!"

"Hello there young fella"

"Greetings, young man"

I was overwhelmed with their welcome. I was not prepared for this. I was used to speaking informally, speaking what I like. I was not used to pleasantries.

"I-I, hello" that's what all I can say.

I was pretty sure that I was blushing because of Serafall's giggle. This is somewhat embarrassing.

"As Serafall here said, we are all devils Gray-kun. But even if we're devils, we are not evil. Sure, there are also some devils who stray from goodness but so does humans too, right? All I can say is that, all species in the world have their fair share of goodness and evil." Said the red haired man.

I suddenly recalled what I said to Serafall yesterday. It was a bad statement, I know.

"I-I, I knew that"

The red haired man laughed gently. "Just clearing that off. My name is Sirzechs, pleasure to meet you Gray-kun"

"Yeah, uh, pleasure to meet you too"

Sirzechs guy smiled at that then proceeded to ruffle my hair. "H-Hey!" I exclaimed loudly, wacking his hands off my hair.

The little woman snickered at the sight. I will get you someday.

The green haired man then stepped forward. "And I am Ajuka, please to meet you Gray-kun" good thing that he didn't ruffle my hair or else.

"Please to me you too, Ajuka-san"

"And I'm your lovely companion Sera—"

I saw her posing some weird girly magical poses, too bad she didn't have her costume and wand.

I cut her off. "Yeah, yeah. Hello to you too stranger" I said teasingly to her. Well that worked wonders because she smiled the smile that can brighten even the darkest of days.

After the greetings and pleasantries, came the serious discussions.

"You're going to live with me Gray-chan" she said with glee.

My eyes went wide at her statement, it seemed like it was planned and ready to operate.

"Wait, what!?"

"Uh-huh" she nodded her head up and down. "As you can see, I already finished the files for your _wardship_ "

"Wardship…Wait what!?"

"Uhhh Gray-kun, I'm afraid that Serafall's house will be your new home from now on" Ajuka-san said to me.

And then it dawned to me.

I have nowhere to go, nowhere to come home now.

My entire village was messed up, I'm messed up. My loved ones passed away, leaving me here in this cold, lonely world. I guess that they are my new home now huh? My second chance to redeem myself.

"I-I guess so…" I said, sighing sadly. I felt like an orphan, finding homes were temporary for me.

Serafall, having seen my sad expression, pouted at me. "Aw don't be sad Gray-chan, Surely So-tan will entertain you and play with you"

My ears perked up at that. "So-tan?" I wondered.

"Yeah! So-tan, my lovely little sister"

"How old are you, Gray-kun?" asked Ajuka-san.

"Um, about 13 years now" I said, completely puzzled.

"Well that's nice, Sona and Ria-tan are at the same age as you" exclaimed Sirzechs.

Who the hell is Ria-tan now!?

As if reading my mind, Sirzechs-san answered my question. "She's my little sister"

I sweatdropped at that.

"Okay…"

"Anyway, Gray-chan can already go to the house later, after you've been checked out by the doctor, of course"

I nodded at understanding in what Serafall said. Looks like there are many new faces I will have to encounter later.

But I still have one thing to do.

"Deliora" I must've sound like a ghost, as I whispered it to the air. I didn't know who am I asking that to, to them or to myself?

They gave an understanding look. It seemed like Ajuka-san will explain first. "The monster is still in the village, as we speak. The ice covering it was stable to the core"

"Exactly" I said. They gave me questioning looks. I sighed as I explain. I don't really want to go into details though, it still hurts.

"Ice shell, is an Ice Magic Spell that uses the mage's physical and spiritual body to freeze the opponent completely in ice. The ice cannot be melt as it is not normal ice. You have to sacrifice yourself if you opted to use it"

They all had awestruck expressions, like children listening to their teacher explaining something extraordinary. It prompted me to explain further.

"It was like a forbidden spell, for it will destroy the user's body in the process of performing it. The ice becomes the body of the user, thus alive and not dead"

Sirzechs gained a troubled expression. "How…How did you know this, information?"

With a smile so sad, I turned my gaze towards their wondering eyes. "Because I once cast it"

Like a bomb landing in a land, their gasps and horrified faces met my eyes. How would they feel to be dealing with a suicidal kid.

I'm pretty sure Serafall's gasp was the loudest.

"B-But you said, that you will die if you cast it then—" Ajuka attempted to say.

"Ur saved me" I spoke lowly, wishing that what I was saying is not true and that Ur is still alive.

"Ur…" I heard her say.

I looked up to her through my eyelashes, smiling sadly. "I was her disciple. She taught me her gift, Ice Magic"

But before I could control myself, I gave myself away retelling my memories.

"I'm just a normal kid, playing outside my house in our village. I still remember my friend's name, Allison. When one day, it all came crushing down. My house, Allison's house, the entire village shook as we saw what's coming. A monster, a vile monster went rampage in my village. I don't know what to do, I was just a kid, I didn't even notice my friend ran to somewhere else. Fire, there's fire. A huge fire entered my visage as I felt my legs go numb. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't scream. It was like watching some disaster film, but with your own eyes. I felt myself being picked up, it was my dad then I saw my mom. Never in my life was I happy and relieved when I saw them. I felt that we can survive that catastrophe, because my parents are there with me"

I didn't even notice the tears that fell down on my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe them as I continued with my story.

"But then, an explosion suddenly happened. The force threw us from a distance. I felt my body go numb as I cannot even move my pinky finger. I thought that my life is doomed. I couldn't even enjoy my last dying breath because I couldn't even see my parents anywhere. The explosion blew us apart from each other. I didn't even know what happened next and I didn't bother to care because I gave up on life. But that's when I was called back into consciousness"

I began to chuckled mildly, emotions mixing with my tears really riled me up. Memories I would never forget, for it gave me a second time.

"I woke up by a gentle shake in my shoulder. My eyes couldn't even open themselves with ease. With squinting eyes I saw someone, my savior. _Ur_. She was a woman with fit physique, had a sassy attitude but with a gentle heart. She offered me a place in her home, with her other disciple, Lyon. I was hard to agree first but with time I started to care for them. She was like a mother and he was like a brother, they both help me cope. Ur taught me magic, her specialty, Ice Make Magic. She could rival Wizard Saints if she would like to, but she was very laid back. I learned many things from her, I learned to sucked it up and expect a new day by the end of the night. Because _'things in the past will not let you down, but it will strengthen you to be who you are in the future'_ is what she said. I learned to forget and just cared for the best. I learned to live my life. But, I guess the past will always haunt me"

Still silent enveloped us in my room. I then wiped my tears dry as I sniffed.

"My thirst for revenge came back to me, for I will not settle without some form of revenge with that damned monster. I learned about Ice Shell, it intrigued me to cast this spell to the monster. When I knew the time is right, I sneaked out the house and went my merry way. With some effort, I located Deliora's whereabouts. I hurriedly went to it to finally defeat my worst nightmare. But I guess, cockiness pulled through as I didn't even plan how to defeat it. I pushed like a bull, firing different Ice Make Magic on it, but it didn't even budge. I was running low in both magic and physical strength, I felt like I was gonna fall and die. Die, a word that on that moment I was so happy to welcome. I was ready to die from the moment I encountered Deliora. Miraculously living was just prolonging my life. I was ready to give myself up. I was in the middle performing my last stance, the Ice Shell, when someone stepped beside me. That someone was Ur, my savior. And for the second time, she came to my defense."

I turned my gaze to my hands that are shaking, feeling the moment like it was just yesterday.

"She said that she would take care of it. She said that I should go back in the house and that adults will take care of things. I stared at her in disbelief, wondering how she will be able to take Deliora on. Then I noticed her stance. I was familiar with that stance because I just performed it awhile ago. I can only stared in heartbreak as I saw what she's gonna do. I began yelling at her. I began begging, pleading to stop her attack and just come to me. I apologized to her, that I even got her in harm's way. But she just smiled at me and muttered that I should live my life to the fullest and never back down. I saw her body became ice and it began to break, like the little crystals floating in the sky"

I finished with a hiccup, still wiping my eyes from tears and having a red face.

They all have sullen expressions in their faces. I bet that they're feeling sorry for me.

"And that's when I lost consciousness" I stated feeling like I have to lift up their moods, perhaps.

Sirzechs developed a serious look and looked to Ajuka-san. The latter only nodded and decided to bid his farewell.

"I'll see you soon Gray-kun" he said.

I called back to him. "Ajuka-san"

He stopped in his tracks and turned his face towards me. "Yes?"

"Could you, um, leave the ice from its place?" I requested. Ur's legend will not be removed or be forgotten.

He gave an understanding look. "Very well then"

Then he proceeded to exit.

Sirzechs-san left his place and walked to my bed. He ruffled my hair again but I have no strength nor will to oppose him. "I'm sure, good things will follow in the future Gray-kun" and with that he made his exit after he left one caring look upon my face.

And that left me with Serafall, who is currently bowed down. I carefully straighten my body and move beside her. I then poke her in her forehead. "Hey, you okay?"

She discreetly wiped something from her face then turned to look at me. Her smile was somewhat forced and doesn't hold its usual glow. "Yes, I'm totally fine Gray-chan"

I smiled in return. "Good to know"

"Then in a couple of hours, I guess we can go to our home now"

 _Home…_

 _New home…_

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Hey guys! I'm back with a long ass (in my opinion) chapter! We got to see what really happened in Gray's perspective of course. We also got to see a little bit of background for Gray's character and life story before it all happened. The trauma he faced, he feels like it was like a never-ending sequence and being an orphan is pretty much normal for him. More Sera-tan and Gray-chan moments in this chapter, but stay tuned for the following chapters for the (official) introduction of Sona, Rias, and Akeno!**

 **Thanks guys for the much support and if you like this chapter then please give a review and be sure to click that follow/favorite right there.**

 **For the Harem suggestions, leave your ideas in the reviews and i would like to hear your thoughts (and feelings) for this chapter, so leave your feels in the review box too...**

 **Again thanks for all and see you in the next chapter!**

 **Byeee**


	3. Chapter 2

**Reviews Corner:**

 **Ryner510: Yes, Gray will definitely have his signature habbit hahahaha. Grayfia will be a strict one to discipline Gray I can assure you ;) I can add other anime characters into his harem so you can give me suggestions if you like :) I'm planning giving Gray his peerage in the future, so he will be in a class like Sona and Rias because he will be a part of the Sitri. Thanks for the review!**

 **Yungsun: That's what I imagined what Gray had felt when he lost both his parents and Ur. And I felt like he really blamed himself for that when they showed us Gray crying in the anime. His tears are precious when they showed it and I almost cried with him there hahaha. Thanks for the review!**

 **Dxhologram: Neko-chan is on the Harem List as for now and for Xenovia and Tsubaki then I will think when they later introduce themselves. Gray can work wonders in Xenovia's beliefs so we will see ;) Currently, Gray is still human but I plan to turn him into a devil later on, but before he will be turned Gray will show his efforts to be successful in just being a mage and further enhancing his magical capabilities in blood, sweat, and tears hahaaha. Gray meeting Rias, Akeno, and Sona will be the highlight for the next chapters so stay tuned :). Thanks for the review!**

 **Saru: I plan for Gray to narrate the story but I think for the omakes, special chapters and whatnot it will be in 3** **rd** **person perspective. But maybe in future chapters and for furthering the character developments of the characters then we will get to see their thoughts in their perspective :). Gray will be shock that there are almost all girls that he will meet haahaha. Thanks for the review!**

 **Magicstorm1: Sona is on his Harem List so far :) Glad that you like it and thanks for the review!**

 **Cael Heres: I could use your idea of having a sacred gear for his devil slayer magic, but I already plan to have a scene where he acquired the devil slayer magic from somewhere (no spoilers though) but still, thanks for letting me know your idea. For Gray being in the same level as Akeno, I'm afraid that he will be stronger than her in that regard because of some things hahaha. Thanks for the review!**

 **Jay Leonardo: Thanks!**

 **Charli. : Thank you! Yes, Gray will be stripping on this one ;) Thanks for the review!**

 **Kamencolin: They are in the DxD world ,but I kinda like merged Earthland and Earth (Human World) so it felt like Gray was living in the Northern part of the world.**

 **Guest 1: It seems like Tsubaki has a lot of supporters regarding for the Harem hahaha. Rossweise, I Think she will be a good pair with him.**

 **Guest 2: I still have until August for my vacation so rest assured that I will be alive hahaha :)**

 **The big pickle: I will not make Gray in here like some villain so no xD He will care for the devils that welcome him to his new home and new life :)**

* * *

 _A child Gray is a cutie, you know?_ :D

* * *

 **Chapter Two: New Home**

Standing in front of the Sitri Castle, I jawdropped at the sight. It was like a glass castle. Surely princesses are living in this very dream. I felt small in this vicinity, while Serafall doesn't even give a damn even if she's so small too.

"Leggo, Gray-chan!" she ushered me towards the intimidating castle. Seriously this is like a dream. I felt like some peasant going inside the castle. I glanced down to my clothes, yep totally a peasant. I sighed to myself while following Serafall inside.

""Welcome, Serafall-sama"" as the door opened, voices chorused all around the spacious room. Tons of maids and butlers greeted us from our entrance.

My mouth hanged open from the lavish welcome they offered. The maids and butlers all turned their gazes on me. They all bowed at me. ""Welcome to you too, Gray-sama""

I'm wide eyed and surprised when they knew about my name. "H-How?..."

Serafall seemed to know my questioning. "I told them about you" she stated.

All I just did was stared at her.

"I…told everyone about you?" she said.

I sighed miserably. You can't tell Serafall about a secret and hope that she will not spread it to everyone alive.

I followed her through the kitchen and saw that there are a number of foods being placed in the dining table. My mouth watered at the sight.

"You must be hungry Gray-chan" I heard Serafall said from the middle of the table. I'm reluctant to just be sitting in this castle and just eating what my heart please.

She seemed to feel my hesitance. "Come on Gray and sit beside me" she urged.

I then slowly sit beside her and surprisingly, a maid placed a plate with a spoon and fork and some juice in my place. I picked up the spoon and fork to take care of some food to myself when I stopped and stared.

Suddenly, there was a spoon full of meat just standby in my face. I trailed the hand holding the spoon to its owner's face. I saw it was Serafall grinning teasingly to me. "Do I really have to feed you?"

I blushed under her stare. I shook my head no, but still, she insisted to take it. In a flustered state, I complied with her request. I opened my mouth but she roughly shoved the spoon into my throat. It's a rather comical situation when I started to cough and wheeze. I finally got to swallow it and addressed the maid for some water. Serafall looked ecstatic for that. I secretly wondered if she's a sadist or something, but if she weren't then I feel like I will meet someone who is in the future.

I quaffed down the water then I sighed with relief. That nearly cost me my life.

"Next time, I can eat for myself" I said turning to Serafall.

She only nodded and giggled.

After I ate all the food because all Serafall did was to stare at me, which was really creepy, she decided to take me to my new room.

We passed by several stairs and numerous rooms and after thirty minutes of wondering and walking, we finally located my room.

"Welcome to your new room Gray-chan!" Serafall yelled after she opened the fancy door and I got to peek what is inside. It's a really spacious room with dark blue walls and has a fancy chandelier in the middle. It also has a king sized bed with white sheets and pillows. I let myself inside and just stared awestruck to my new bedroom.

I then noticed that my new bedroom has its own bathroom so you don't have to go outside to do your deed. The room also has a large flat screen tv with a large stereo. In the left side of the corner I can see a bookshelf with lots of books in it. Meanwhile in the right corner, the bedroom has a balcony with the view of the peaceful lake.

Living in the Sitri Castle is like living some fantasy that you will love.

I almost ran to my bed and jumped high. Serafall giggled when I bounced as we both laughed. I began to settle and just relax to my new bed. Serafall carefully tucked me in and I snuggled to the warmth.

"You should get some rest" she said followed by the soft brushing to my hair. I never got to thank her for everything.

My hand gripped hers as we stared at one another. I smiled warmly at what she had done to me. "I, never got to thank you so…thank you" I said.

She grinned at me. "I'm glad I could help"

I nodded as she prepared to head outside.

We shared one last goodbye as she opened the door and I began to snuggle to sleep.

I had one thing in mind after that.

 _This is a really comfy bed…_

* * *

After I had taken my nap, I decided that I should kinda roam the castle. Feeling fresh and energetic, I excitedly opened my door and walked outside. I began to stroll and admire the surroundings. It was so beautiful and majestic. The art in the walls like huge paintings and sculptures game me ideas for my Ice Make Magic.

I wonder about the Head of this Castle. Surely, Serafall have parents and she stated that she have a sister, I wonder if I can meet her. I passed by some of the maids and butler around. They greeted like I'm some heir I'm very much not, but quickly remembering my manners somehow, I greeted and smiled at them back.

"I'm really greatful that we could finally have a young man in here" I heard one of the maids said as they ushered behind me.

I discreetly turned my head to them and listened quietly. "I'm glad that we can serve a cute boy and call him master"

I felt goosebumps after that.

"He's quite handsome, isn't he?"

The maids all nodded and agreed at each other.

I had a feeling, a really bad feeling so I hurriedly exited from there. Note to self, don't linger when there are maids in this house. I also got a feeling that this isn't the end.

After some time now, I eventually got bored out of my mind. I already figured the outline of this castle and already have an escape route when some maid made suggestive advances towards me. I already saw what Serafall like to tour me later like the Ballroom room, the Theater Hall, the huge freaking Library, some weird Aquarium because they said that it's a Sitri thing, the huge like legit huge Play Room, the first-class Kitchen, the VIP Bathrooms that have a sauna in it, the huge Banquet Hall where apparently, the Sitri family usually dines. It also has some weird Bar and an Olympic sized Swimming Pool in the backyard.

I was amazed in fact, totally in awe when I first hand saw the places. But even if they have numerous rooms and larger than big places in this castle, I felt like I can't even sense a presence in this very house. Serafall said that her parents are always away but later for dinner they will be in here to properly welcome me, I so hope that they're as nice as their daughter. Serafall also said that due to her overwhelming work, she's not in the house most of the time. Which leads me to the conclusion that her sister is somewhat here but where?

Finding her sister and befriending her is my objective, so understand my shock when I finally got to find her but when she looked at me, all I heard is a piercing scream that really violated my ears. I could only stare at her with my jaw dropped because she said the most insane but really realistic statement on my entire being.

" _ **PERVERT!"**_

By then folks, she literally slammed her door at my face as I felt a big bump appeared in it. What got her riled up so fast?

That's when I looked at my appearance.

From head to toe, all what's left was my underwear. I remembered putting decent clothes when I decided to go exploring this castle but from walking and wondering, apparently I lost them in the process.

' _Oh God…'_

I sighed as my first very impression imprinted on Serafall's sister is me being naked in front of her, how amazing is that?

I began to trace my trail before I got here to somewhat find my missing clothes.

I cursed when I realized that I still have 'The Habbit'

 _Ur…You have got to be kidding me_

* * *

Dinner time is just a few minutes from now as three maids and a Serafall mixed and matched my clothes for the event.

I prayed to every being that what happened with Serafall's sister will not happen right now. I will seriously die if it ever happened again, I will be dead from the embarrassment.

"Here, wear this Gray-chan" she literally shoved the clothes to my face as she pulled me towards the bathroom.

Serafall's really a sneaky fox when she ninja-passed by the maids and planned to come with me to the bathroom. I closed the door to her face.

I peeked outside and saw her looking at me cutely. I shook my head no. "Nuh-uh, no peaking"

I quickly dressed myself and when I happened to glanced at myself to the huge mirror, I couldn't help to gushed in my appearance.

The clothes brought the color of my eyes.

I chuckled to myself when I opened the door. Serafall got the full view because she was still standing by the door. I saw her gasped and stared wide eyed at my appearance.

"What do you think, stranger?" I asked her. I think that calling her a 'stranger' was a weird outcome to people as I saw the maids gave each other looks. I didn't mind calling her that because it seemed like it's my nickname to her. Serafall didn't mind, so all is cool.

"You look rather, dashing" she complimented me. Is it weird that I felt joy after hearing that?

She smiled at me with flushed cheeks, did she have some fever or something?

I placed the back of my hand to her forehead. It felt really hot in that area. I glanced towards her face. I was shocked when steam came out of her ears. Holy, is she a train or something?

"Shi-, Are you fine Serafall? I think your face became a tomato just now" I said to her. Her forehead became unbearable for me because the warmness escalated in the next level, I felt like it was on fire. I quickly placed my hand down when a maid quickly fanned Serafall's face.

I turned towards the maid. "What happened to her?"

She answered me. "It appeared that Serafall-sama is broken"

She continued to fan Sera's face when I gave her a confused look.

"Gray-sama, she overheated" she said in a matter-of-face voice.

I gave a nodded. "I see, but you don't have to call me that. I don't really like the name 'Gray-sama'"

That name unknowingly gave me shivers.

"Very well then, what may we call you?"

I shrugged. "You can call me anything but that, I guess"

It seemed like Serafall is back in action again when she gained an excited grin. "So, I can call you whatever I want?"

I deadpanned her. "I said that to her, not to you"

"But I guess, you're included" I sighed.

She hugged me after that and recited nicknames I don't wanna know.

After awhile, she suddenly tugged me towards the door for the much awaited dinner. "Let's go now _Gray-bear_!"

My entire being shattered as I froze in place. "W-What?"

"I get to call you _my_ Gray-bear" she stated.

I blushed under her gaze as I forced my eyes to stare at her.

"That's, that's a ridiculous nickname" I said.

She pouted. "Whatever you say Gray-bear but we have to hurry"

Then she pulled me at the arm as she walked to the Banquet Hall.

Walking towards the Banquet Hall was rather painfully slow as I kept wondering what my first impression is gonna be. I gonna be honest with myself, I'm nervous to be meeting my new family.

Serafall sensed my hesitation as she turned her head towards me. "You okay?"

"Yep, just nervous"

She giggled then leaded me to a giant double door. "Oh don't be" I think that we are close to the Banquet Hall. "Mamma and Pappa are nice and kind. So-tan is too"

I'm having doubts to her sister. "Is being kind and nice also included on slamming doors on faces?" I muttered.

"Pardon?"

I shook my head. "Nothing"

The butlers opened the Grand Door leading to our destination. I saw numerous dishes being placed in the long table with expensive plates and utensils to use. I saw a huge man, wearing formal attire with black hair and violet eyes just like the sisters seating in the chair that the head of the house is particularly seated. I glanced towards his right and saw a rather young woman with the same color of hair and eyes as her husband. She smiled gently at me.

To her side, I recognized that it is Serafall's sister. The one who slammed the freaking door to my face and the one who saw me naked.

I properly examined her face because the last time I didn't, you know why.

I analyzed her as the silent type, so to scream at me was rather uncharacteristic to her. She has black hair and violet eyes like her family but she has a bob cut and it really suits her. She has piercing eyes when she looked at me but turned her head towards something else when she realized that I'm currently staring at her. She has a neutral expression placed in her face right now, but I felt that she was annoyed with this dinner. I wonder why.

"Greetings, Pappa, Mamma!" I heard Serafall yelled beside me. The remaining Sitri Family all stood up and smiled in our direction.

"Is this Gray-kun?" Mamma Sitri gushed at my face.

I bowed at them. "H-Hello"

I heard the head of the house laughed heartedly. "No need to be nervous my boy! You are a part of the family now"

I bowed again in thanks then Sera eagerly ushered me to my seat beside her.

She sat on her father's left and me beside her. Unfortunately, her sister sat opposite from me. Oh well, this will be awkward.

"So, you're Gray right?" Pappa Sitri questioned me.

"Hai!"

I quickly stood up to greet them all properly. "My name's Gray Fullbuster. Pleasure to meet you all"

I finished it with a bow. I then noticed that Serafall and her mom smiled fondly and giggled with each other. I saw her father nodded in appreciation. I looked to the person opposite of me. The little sister was just eating with a bored expression in her face. I felt rejected after that.

I then proceeded to eat. But I then later realized that I will not be eating in peace tonight because of all the questions they asked regarding my life. I answered them with patience.

"Where do you come from Gray-kun?" Mamma Sitri asked me.

"I was from a village in the northern part, Sitri-sama"

She laughed at that. "Oh you can call me mom if you like Gray-kun"

This is all sudden but I just nodded at her. Her kindness was overwhelming.

"Serafall said that you can use magic?" Pappa Sitri said to me.

I nodded in agreement. "I can use Ice based magic and can create things out of ice"

This gathered surprised looks to Serafall's parents and they seemed to be awed at that.

"You see, we Sitri's only have the power to control water. Serafall here specializes on ice though" he said.

I turned my head towards Serafall. Come to think of it, I didn't even know her power.

She only smiled at me. I caught sight of her sister. She was still eating while looking uninterested.

Her mom seemed to notice it too. "Good to know that Sona-chan here will have another friend"

Sona, surprisingly turned to her mom. "Mother?"

"You should try to befriend Gray-kun here. You two will have fun in this castle" she stated.

I grumbled under my breath. Sona and I stared at each other then looked away from one another.

"I already met him, mother" she said.

Serafall, alongside her parents looked surprised at that. Oh please don't mention anything from me being naked.

I gave Sona a pleading look. She seemed to catch what I expressed. "We just acquainted not long ago"

"Oh, that's good then"

"Very well that Gray-kun and Sona-chan are friends now"

From that statement alone, I rather not think about it. Sona and I aren't friends.

"Yay! Gray-bear and So-tan will be friends forever!"

Can this dinner just end?

* * *

After some more questions and me answering all of them, we finally finished this damned dinner.

I bowed my head towards them and said my goodnights. "Again, Thanks for the meal and Thanks for giving me a new home"

Pappa Sitri just nodded his head while Mamma Sitri came to my side and caressed my cheek. "You're always welcome in here-Gray kun" she said then suddenly kissed my cheek.

I blushed under their gazes most specially from Serafall's mother.

After I gathered myself again I then turned my head towards Sona. I carefully bowed to her and she bowed too in return. "Goodnight, Sona-san"

"You too, Gray-san"

As I will say my goodnight to the last person and my savior, surprisingly she pulled me towards her exiting towards the door.

"E-Eh?"

"Let's go to your room, Gray-bear" she said. I can't even pull my arm away from her so I just let her pull me outside the door.

I heard one last sentence before we go in our merry ways.

" _I always wanted a son"_

I felt wanted…

After several minutes, we finally get inside my room. Serafall didn't seem like to go in her room apparently. I decided to ask her about that.

"You're not going?"

She gave me a confused look. "Going where?"

I deadpanned her. "To your room dummy"

She gave me a pouty look and proceeded to sit beside me. Too close to me in my opinion.

"Is it bad to spend time with you?"

I shrugged. "I guess not"

She laid her head to my pillow. "Listen, I'm gonna be gone for a week"

I only stared at her.

"Starting from tomorrow" she said.

My heart kinda broke when she said that. I don't really know why.

"Oh…"

She suddenly hugged me from behind. "Oh don't be sad Gray. That's why I'm hanging with you tonight and tomorrow morning!"

"Oh"

She pouted at me. "Don't answer me with one word only!"

"Hm…"

"Gray-bear!"

"Alright, alright. I'm just teasing you… _stranger"_ I snickered towards her.

"So that's what it is huh?" she muttered.

"Huh?"

She shook her head at me but grinned nonetheless. "Oh nothing…"

I don't give it another glance as I settle to my bed. Serafall pulled my hand towards her own then intertwined them in her lap.

I gave her a questioning glance. "Hm?"

"We shall have our date tomorrow morning" she had stars in her eyes.

"Wait a minute…"

" _A date?..."_

She nodded. "Uh-huh"

"I don't really…"

I couldn't finish my sentence when she looked at me with tears in her face.

"My Gray-bear don't want to spend time with me?" she asked while crying.

My only weaknesses are girls and girls crying…

"I-It's not like that…I-I"

I can't even explain what I want to say so I just reluctantly agreed to her request.

"Okay then fine! I like to go on a date with you" I said to her. Her tears magically leave her face then she smiled brightly.

I felt like this was the wrong decision…

"Thank you so much Gray-bear!"

She hugged me with some strength so we fell in my bed, her body on top of mine.

" _My Gray-bear"_

I hesitantly hugged her back.

For awhile now, we only talked and talked in my bed. Sometimes, she teased me but don't worry, I always tease her back. She was a fan of cuddling when she suggested that we should try it in my bed. I denied her at first but with her absurd strength, I became her little spoon in her big spoon. She squeezed me like I'm some lemon or something. She nuzzled me like some cat in my bed. I was hot in my face when she did that and my heart beat loudly in my chest. I was afraid that she can hear it but knowing Serafall, she will only giggled at me.

When the time comes that I'm really sleepy, she bid her farewells. She said that she will go now and have fun with her sister. I asked her what kind of fun that is but she only said that she will make her sister her bolster for the night.

I just nodded at that even if that was really weird, but come on, Serafall and 'weird' came from the same place, I guess.

She gave me one last hug as she tucked me to my bed. "Wake up early tomorrow Gray-bear okay?"

Yes, our date. I know…

I just nodded at her and watched her open my door then go outside.

I prayed for her sister for the night…

* * *

 **Extra:**

Sona quickly slammed the door to her bedroom. She can't believe what she just saw. A boy around her age was naked in front of her. Is this the boy her Sera-nee brought? What a weird, creepy boy…

Her heart ran up in speed. Her scream surprised herself too. She didn't know that she can bellow a scream like that. That image from before traumatized her to no end. She kept having afterimages when she closed her eyes. She blushed when she thought about the boy. Sure, he's not ugly but that image really shocked her. Poor Sona…

She jumped to her bed and began to dial Rias's number.

" _Hello?"_

She sighed in relief when she heard her friend's voice.

" _Oh Maou-sama…"_ she groaned in her pillow.

" _Eh? What happened to you Sona?"_ Rias was concerned for her friend.

" _Ara ara…Care to tell what is bothering you Sona-sama?"_ she heard Rias's Queen, Akeno asked her.

Oh how she wished Tsubaki, her own Queen, was here…

I took a deep breath. _"He's an exhibitionist"_ she said quietly.

" _Wait, what?"_

" _Who?"_

" _The boy brought by Onee-sama"_ she sighed.

" _Whoaaaa"_ she heard Rias said to the phone.

She heard Akeno giggled. _"He's just like you Rias"_

 _"What the!? I only slept in the nude"_

She can hear them bickering on the phone.

" _Anyways Sona, we would like to meet your new…brother?"_

She deadpanned her. _"He's not my brother"_

" _Well okay then"_

" _Never will be"_ Sona said in the phone.

" _So what's his name Sona sama?"_ Akeno asked her.

" _I heard that it was Gray something, something"_

" _Nice! I'll call him Gray-kun then"_ Rias suddenly exclaimed after being shut up by Sona.

" _Gray-kun, ufufufu"_

Why is she a little bit annoyed with the name calling?

" _Anyways, I should get ready for the dinner. Take care Rias, you too Akeno"_

" _Goodbye Sona. We can drop by tomorrow, if you like?"_ Rias asked her.

" _Yeah, yeah"_ she just sighed.

" _See ya, Sona-sama"_ she heard Akeno in the background.

" _You too…"_

She then ended the call and stretched her limbs. She should search for a dress in her closet for the welcome dinner for the boy.

She sighed and began to walk to her closet.

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Hey guys! I'm back again with a chapter! I'm sorry that this was a little late because my laptop was broken and was on repair last Tuesday. It seems like Sona will be a part of The Harem List so it's good news to the Sona fans out there hahahha. The birth of The Habbit was introduced in this chapter and it will be making appearances in the near future hahhah I think that I will post The Harem List in here so you guys will know. Issei will be in this fic by the way and I plan to give him Asia and Irina but you can suggest for some more.**

 **You can suggest harem members for Gray in the review section below and let me know your thoughts regarding this chapter! So if you like this chapter make sure to give it a Favorite/Follow and a review as well :)**

 **I really enjoy writing the SerafallxGray scene in here because it's so cute. They both have nicknames for each other now huh?**

 **The little Extra Scene with Sona was fun to write hahahaha. The Omakes and Extra Scenes will be written in 3rd person's perspective.**

 **In the next chapters, all the Devil families like the Gremory and Phenex will make their appearance so stay tuned!**

 **By the way, thanks for the reviews and the favorites and follows!**

 **P.S: Gray will be having his peerage in the future :)**

 **Byeeee**

* * *

 **The Harem List: Serafall, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Rossweisse**


	4. Chapter 3

**Reviews Corner:**

 **Dxhologram: Oh, Sona will never forget ;)**

 **Cael Heres: Thank you! When they learned first hand what the hell is Gray's habit then they will be in a surprise hahahha**

 **Charli. : Thank you! I try to update this sooner but I still have other fics to write so I'm a busy body hahhaha Cheers!**

 **Yungsun: Glad you like the Sona moment hahaha. Thank you!**

 **Guest: I try to update, don't worry hahahha glad that you're really enthusiastic to this :)**

 **The big pickle: I plan to add Kuroka anyway hahahah. Nope, the guild will not exist in this fic but some characters from the anime will appear. I'm not really a fan of Juvia but that's just me hahahha. Almost forget, I forgotten to add Xenovia on the list, I'm really sorry T_T I felt bad for the cutie… thanks for pointing that :)**

 **OWay Chan: Thanks a lot :) Yeah Gray and Serafall have a kind of a dynamic going on hahahah. I'm glad that you like it! I try to make this cute and fluff and just good vibes and stay tuned for the more cute moments to them :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Girls and a Date**

Waking up in the morning was rather uneventful. I just lay there, staring at the ceiling and just thinking about things. How my life have gotten a complete turn to the one I was living before. I was thrust to the word of supernatural, where devils are one of the creatures in it. Surely if there are devils, then there are other creatures somewhere I wouldn't know. Living in this very castle was the evidence of it. Like damn, they are all devils!

Nonetheless, I couldn't ask for something much better than this. I already felt welcomed in here and it's really homey, especially if Serafall was nearby.

Thinking about her, I nearly fall in my bed when I remembered what's the occasion today.

The date.

Let me clear it for you all.

 _My_ date with _Serafall_.

God, I'm such an idiot!

Why did I have to agree to her?

I felt my nerves hiked up as I rush to the bathroom and did my morning ritual.

After that, I hurriedly wore a white v-neck shirt and black jeans and sneakers. I didn't even lift an effort to comb my hair because it will always be messily sit on top of my head.

Gosh, Serafall will be annoyed if I'm late or something. Breakfast be damned, that girl's more important.

I almost ran to the door and when I opened it, it won't budge. I looked at it stupidly. Why won't it open?

There's some force in the outside of the door and I listened suspiciously. Groaning, I imagined what will Serafall say to me when I meet her in later. This utter nuisance was a hindrance to my date. I sighed in exasperation.

Oh to hell with it. I will not give a crap if I broke this door or whatsoever. With all my strength I pried it opened and it complied.

My body collided with something, or should I say someone.

There she is, rubbing her forehead when it hit my own when we unexpectedly smashed into each other.

"Hey" I greeted her.

She looked at me like I owed her something. "Hey"

"You're here" I said in a matter of fact.

She resisted to roll her eyes. "Obviously"

Why the heck is she so grumpy?!

I took a deep breath. _'Try to stay calm Gray, she doesn't know anything'_ I said to myself.

I've been busying myself to hurry to our date then she looked pissed at me?! Hell no.

"Are you ready?" I asked her while looking away.

She looked puzzled. "I was just about to wake you up" she said. Serafall eyed me up and down. "But it seems like you're ready to go" she smiled.

I closed the door behind us. "Shall we?"

It seemed like she was not pissed at me now, I noted. "You're cute" she acknowledged, then dragged me outside the manor.

She smiled freely, like a phoenix flying across the sky in fierce. I stared at our intertwined hands. Somehow, it gave me a fuzzy feeling inside. We aboard the carriage she prepared for this day and pulled me to her side. I haven't said anything from the entire trip, but somehow my stomach spoke of my hunger.

I already expected that she will giggle and she did. I was rather surprise that I know so much to this girl.

"We shall head to breakfast then?" she placed what she said in the air. She instructed the driver to head somewhere.

Did I tell you that she didn't let go of my hand?

* * *

I was unsettled. "Behave yourself" I hissed lightly to my date for the day. She kept nuzzling me like a kitten. She kept tugging at my shirt and somewhat finding my nipple.

Weird I know.

I shivered when she finally found my nipple. She celebrated by grinning from ear to ear and poking the said nipple repeatedly.

I felt violated all of a sudden…

I pried her finger when she starts to move it in circles on my nipple. This is getting inappropriate.

"Serafall" I said. I stopped her further advances to my poor nipple with my left hand, the other being still interlocked with hers.

"Stop" I commanded.

She looked me with sad puppy dog eyes. "But I—"

"No means no"

She pouted like crazy. "But I want to touch your nipple!"

I swiftly put my hand to her mouth to stop embarrassing me. Unfortunately, she bit my palm and I screamed.

"What the fuc—"

She shushed me. "Hush Gray. I will not tolerate such words from you"

I stared disbelievingly to my crazy companion. She's the one who bit me like I'm some food!

I didn't know that she's _that_ hungry…

After some more advances by yours truly, we finally arrive to our destination.

I jumped from the carriage. I can feel the fresh air rejuvenating in the area. I could really kiss the ground.

Having been suffocated by Serafall in that carriage can make you do crap that I would be embarrass to even imagine.

"I love you ground" I gushed.

She saw me staring at the ground lovingly. "I'm jealous" she pouted.

I stared questioningly to her. "Why would you be jealous of the ground?" I mean, it's just the ground.

She placed her hands on my neck. "Because, you love it. And someone or something you love will be my enemy" she stated seriously.

I cannot understand her. "It's just the ground"

"But still!"

I shook my head at her and walked away. "You really confuse me"

She ran after me. "Well, you confuse me too!"

"How so?"

"Like, why would you love the ground when you could love me?" she bit back.

And she bit hard.

I faced her. "You always take it seriously. I'm just kidding with the ground part"

But still, she looked at me in the 'Serious Serafall' way. "Do you love me?"

It was totally unexpected. It really was. I thought that she was joking but I saw her expression. She was dead serious!

"How would I suppose to answer that?" I sighed. Having conversation with this lady will always tire my body to no end.

I don't know what to answer her. But she still looked at me like that. All I could do was to approach her and held her in my arms. It must be weird to the people seeing us like that but I have no choice. She seemed to calmed down as I rub her back in circles. She gripped my shirt tightly, as if afraid that I will ran away.

"I'm sorry and I care about you" I abruptly said. I didn't want to say it again. It was embarrassing.

Her gripped on me tightened. Tightened, to the level that I was having trouble breathing. I could feel her nuzzling me on my neck. And somewhat I can sense her smile too.

"Thank you Gray-bear" she said with the final hug.

She looked at me endearingly. "Let's head for breakfast!"

We head to a fancy restaurant for some breakfast. I was amazed with the designs inside the restaurant and the classic feel to it. There are no other people inside the place, I wonder why. A beautiful lady in her early twenties greeted us.

"Welcome Serafall-sama. You seemed to have brought a companion. A date perhaps?" she said as she smiled at me.

Serafall beamed at her. "That's right Lily! This is my date Gray-bear. He's human, but he's so powerful" she boasted.

I don't know why she included that but I was fluttered.

Lily smirked. "A young, powerful lad for the powerful lady. Good catch, Serafall-sama!"

I watched the scene as they cheered and raised their fists in the air. I will never understand girls.

Lily, after their weird chanting, led us to a table in a corner. She came back to us to give us the menus for the food.

"Order anything Gray-bear, it's my treat" my date said.

Her offer was really tempting but I was still the man in here. I declined her offer by only ordering a strawberry parfait.

She pouted when she only heard a single thing uttered by me. She ordered her own.

"I would like to try your everyday special of yours, Lily-chan!"

By everyday special she said, I checked and it was the most expensive and the biggest package meal they ever had. It consisted of a tower of pancakes glazed with a fountain of syrup, chocolate waffles with a vanilla ice cream on the side, a bunch of croissants, a fancy burger with bacons and eggs as the patty of the burger, and French toasts with sausage on the side.

And it was only the breakfast…

Honestly, I was really thankful that I only ordered the parfait because Serafall never really ordered that one to enjoy it to her but to make me eat it too.

The parfait was long forgotten as she shoved and shoved foods into my mouth. First the croissants, then the pancakes, then the French toasts and the waffles.

"Say ah~" she sang. I reluctantly opened my mouth to welcome her spoon. I blushed a little when I caught Lily watching us from the sidelines.

"Gray-bear feed me too!" Serafall urged.

I was bloated from all her feeding me but I still held a spoon for her to take. She opened her mouth to eat the sausage I held for her.

"Hehehe~ Indirect kiss~" she said.

I tilted my head on the side. "Hm?"

"You used your spoon to feed me"

I nodded. "Then?"

"It's an indirect kiss from both of us" she said eagerly.

Ohhh…

"Whatever" I dismissed it.

She giggled when she spotted the blush I was sporting.

* * *

"Gosh, I'm so full!" I exclaimed while we exit the very restaurant. I rubbed my stomach in delight.

Lily gave her farewells and wished that we come back some times. Serafall nodded and promised that we will be back in the future when we are official.

God that girl's really weird…

"Say, why are we the only ones who are in the restaurant?" I asked her.

"Simple, I reserved the whole place just for us" she said in a matter of fact.

"You don't have to do that" I said. That was extreme in the least.

"I have the every right to do that"

"Why so?"

She deadpanned me. "I owned that place"

Gosh this girl.

I gaped at her. She only nodded at me as we aboard the carriage carrying us back home.

She already held my hand when I took a peek to her side. She had a face who held contentment as its finest. Serafall laid her head to my shoulder. I allowed her to do that. At least she didn't attempt to grab my nipple like before.

We fell to sleep soundly to each other.

"Milady, we are here" I woke up to the sound of her driver saying something. I'm all cuddled up to Serafall's side.

"It's okay, I'll just wake her up" I said to her driver. He then smiled at me before he went outside the carriage.

I grab her shoulder, shaking her gently. "Wake up"

She didn't respond. I shook her with more strength. "Hey wake up"

She made a noise but didn't open her eyes. "Unghh~"

I poked her forehead. "Serafall wake up"

She shook her head at me. "Don't wanna~"

"For the love of G—"

"Kiss me~" she cut me off.

"Huh?" I gaped at her sleeping face.

Her eyes are still close but she smiled dreamy at me. "Yep. Kiss me"

"No"

One word, No.

Just then, she finally opened her eyes when I said no. "But, whyyyyyy?" she dragged the 'y'.

"Because"

I stared at her.

I nodded. "Just because"

I leave it like that…

"You killjoy" she grumbled.

I smirked when I won the match.

We climbed off the carriage but she stopped me when I start to head to the castle.

I stared questioningly at her. "This is where we part ways" she said.

Yep. She just had to ruin the mood.

I totally forgot that she will be away for awhile.

I merely nodded at her. She began to walk to me. Gosh, she was tearing up.

I was not a fun of girl's tears, even before.

I placed my chin on her head as we embraced each other. I'm going to be honest. I will miss this girl.

"Don't cry" I shushed her gently. We swayed in the wind.

"I'm not gonna. Not gonna…" she said to herself. But even that, the tears are still falling.

"Sheesh you…" I wiped her tears goodbye.

I'll give her awaited kiss. Girls and their tears, honestly…

I kissed her forehead. "There" I smiled at my handy work.

She blushed like a cute tomato when I caught her off guarded.

"I-I…I-I" she stammered. Her ears began to smoke again.

I laughed and gripped her more tightly than before. "Heh, you're becoming Thomas the Train again"

"Gray-bear!"

"Hush, Thomas" I giggled.

"Why are you like this?" she broke our embrace. She turned her back to me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like, one time you're being mean to me then the next you're all sweet. It's frustrating" her back still facing me.

"I…" I didn't know what to say.

Come to think of it. I'm always like this to Serafall. Maybe because I couldn't help it but tease her all the time.

"You're giving me mixed signals" I heard her mutter.

In my defense, she always teased me too. Not just me…

She sighed. "But a kiss is a kiss" she turned and began to walk to me.

" _I'm returning a favor"_

She wrapped her hands in my neck and pulled me close. I closed my eyes when I thought that I will be receiving my first kiss.

 _But she kissed me on my cheek…_

But still, a kiss is a kiss…

I couldn't ask for more…

 _WHAT?_

What am I feeling? There's a fuzzy feeling in my chest. And my heart beat like crazy.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I stared at Serafall. She looked at me with shimmering eyes and blushing cheeks.

"I-I" I stuttered.

"I'll be going now" she said. She backed away from our hug. She returned to the carriage and all I can do was to watch her go.

* * *

From the time being, I would like to become stronger. From the time living in here, even if I was spending time with them really enjoying ourselves, I haven't forgotten what's the cause why I'm here. I will still avenge my loved ones and will kill Zeref. And for that to happen I will have to be stronger. I gained my resolve as I get inside the manor.

"There he is!" a shout surround the big place. There standing in the big living room of the Sitri castle are three girls. I noticed that one of the girls is Serafall's sister, Sona.

"Ara ara" I turned to the girl who has raven hair and warm violet eyes. She was smiling with a look that I can't place. A girl with crimson hair was standing beside her. I then realized that this is 'Ria-tan', Sirzechs-san's little sister.

I composed myself in front of them. I gave my greetings. "You must be Sona-san's friends. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Gray Fullbuster" I bowed after.

Sona took the initiative to introduce her friends. "Gray-san, this is Ria—" but then, she was cut off by the girl who she's introducing.

"I'm Rias Gremory Gray-kun, please to meet you!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

Sona just sighed. She gestured to the other girl. "And this is Akeno Himejima"

Akeno gave me a smile that send chills to my spine. "Ufufufu, it's my pleasure to meet you Gray-kun~"

"H-Hi…" I said.

Akeno-san only giggled. Rias-san gave her a look. "Now don't scare him Akeno"

"These two girls are dying to meet you" Sona-san informed me.

Rias then gave a sigh in relief. "Yes finally!"

"Ufufufu~"

I gave the two a weird smile. Sona-san seemed to sympathize with me.

"Cut it out you two" she scolded.

But Rias and Akeno all but ignored her and her outburst.

"Ne Gray-kun, what's your favorite color?"

"Ara ara, Gray-kun what perhaps is your favorite food?"

"No Akeno, he should answer me first! Gray-kun how old are you?"

"Ufufufu Rias. Gray-kun, what's your hobby?"

"Shut up Akeno!"

"Don't butt in on our conversation Rias"

"What the?! Hands off Akeno! He's mine"

"Ara ara, you're claiming him already? That's not fair Rias"

"It's because you're so nosy!"

"But I'm just speaking to Gray-kun"

"Arghhh! You're a pain in the ass Akeno!"

"Don't cuss Rias"

These two were still going with each other. Are girls really like this? I applaud to Sona for maintaining to be their friend…

"Guess you're the only one sane in here" I said to Sona. She nodded and sighed tiredly.

"Welcome to my life Gray-san"

"Likewise" I said back.

They were in each other's throats. They placed their foreheads on one another.

"Back off Akeno, He's mine!"

"No he's mine Rias!"

"No mine!"

"Mine!"

"He likes me more than you!"

"I think he blushed when I smiled at him! I won Rias."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not"

"You are!"

"I'm not a liar!"

"Yes you are!"

"Grr I will not get you! Let's just ask him what he thinks?"

"I agree"

They simultaneously turned their heads to my direction. I was horrified that they could to that. It was terrifying…

"Gray?"

"Gray-kun?"

I took a deep breath. "It's blue, Ice Cream, thirteen, painting and staring at the galaxy, and I don't know about you girls but I will get out of here"

I casually waved at Sona. "They're all yours" I then saluted to the other two. "See ya Rias and Akeno. Nice meeting you two"

I hurriedly ran before they catch me. "Peace!"

My main priority is to be stronger and to be stronger I have to train in extreme.

' _I could train myself but maybe I could train with somebody. Maybe Sona will agree to train with me? Nah, she was the book type. Maybe Rias or even Akeno? But with those two in tow, we will never accomplish anything. Who else is willing to—'_

My train of thoughts was interrupted when someone bumped into me. I fell down to my ass. This person was extremely strong to push me like I was a fly.

I grunted in pain. My ass took all the force and it met the hard, cold floor. It was not a nice greeting.

I was ready to lash at the person who was responsible to my ass, when I caught their powerful aura.

I froze in the middle. I felt the pressure of their powerful power being emitted by them. I was doubting if I was still going to lash at this person. If I make a wrong step to them then goodbye life, goodbye world.

I dared to take a glance at them. I braced my body for any offense if the person will attack me.

I was surprised when all I saw was I mature woman in maid's clothing. She has gray hair or I dare say silver. I don't really know the difference of the two, but oh well. She has hunting silver eyes that pierced me with fierceness even if I'm still on the floor.

She was intimidating, I will say honestly.

I gulped as she opened her mouth to speak. "Are you okay young man?" she then helped me to my feet.

I regained balance then weakly stared at her. "It's okay. It's my fault that I'm not watching where I walked" I scratched my head.

"Regardless, it was still my fault too" she bowed deeply to me.

To have someone bow before you, someone who is so powerful even in one glance, it took me by surprise. I gaped while she bowed deeply in apology.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed. I bowed deeply to her.

"I should be the one to do that" I said when I lifted my head to face her.

"I-I...very well then"

"You're weird" I said lowly.

"May I know your name young one?" she said.

Oh how disrespectful of me. "I'm Gray Fullbuster ma'am. Pleasure to meet you and please don't kill me" I begged.

She tilted her head. "Now why would I attempt to dispose you? You're an interesting little man. I'm Grayfia Lucifuge. It's also my pleasure to meet you"

I sweatdropped.

She developed a thoughtful expression. "So you're _the_ Gray Fullbuster huh?"

"I'm sorry?" what's that suppose to mean.

"You're the talk of the underworld right now. Everyone wants to meet you" oh so that's why Rias and Akeno was so desperate.

"Ohh…" I stared in wonder.

"I heard that you have the power to control ice?" I heard her say.

"Yeah. I would like to further my magic and train to be stronger. But still, I didn't find a suitable partner to train with" I was used to train with Ur and Lyon that training with just yourself was rather foreign to me.

"If you like, I could always train you" I gaped at her reply. Grayfia-san, who is undeniably powerful wants to train me?

Oh God yes!

"Are you sure about that?" I said. I was still in disbelief that she asked me.

She was serious when she looked at me. "I will be efficient in your growth. Not to be boastful but I'm one of the most powerful devils who have the power over Ice"

I felt like I had won the lottery. She was strong and she was an ice mage! Well not a mage but rather a devil but you get my point.

"teach me your ways senpai" I almost praised her.

She smiled amused. "You are a peculiar child" she was sure of that.

I was still in awe when she made her goodbyes at me. "Meet me in the courtyard tomorrow morning sharp. Rias will definitely visit every day here"

"Hai! Good day to you Grayfia-sensei" I said.

She in return stopped in her tracks. "Don't call me that. Today, you're not my student yet"

I nodded rapidly. "Hai, Grayfia-san!"

"Very well. Goodbye Gray-kun"

 _Tomorrow will be a one heck of a day._

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **I'm back with a new chapter! I'm finally glad to introduce Rias and Akeno. And a bonus introduction of our favorite maid, Grayfia!**

 **Am I taking long with the flow of the story? Because I'm planning to really write the scenes and build up their development. Especially Gray's development to his girls and his growth in the next chapters. So I'm really writing the romance part of this story carefully and not just like the fics that have little introduction to the characters and then fucking and more fucking xD**

 **Before Gray will be making love to them, I would like them to understand each other and know their strengths and weaknesses. Their best and worst.**

 **There will be other characters from other anime that will be introduce in here, and probably in his harem as well.**

 **So I'll be glad to hear your thoughts so just leave your comments in the reviews below. And you can suggest harem members when you're at it. If you like this chapter then please click the Follow/Favorite :)**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The Harem List: Serafall, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Koneko, Tsubaki, Rossweisse, Xenovia, Kuroka**


	5. Chapter 4

**Reviews Corner:**

 **Dxhologram: Don't worry, in here Gray will be stripping in uncertain areas and at wrong times too for comedic purposes. There's more Rias and Akeno rivalry in the next chapters per see :)**

 **Yungsun: There's a reason why Serafall was acting like that. And the other because she will be away for a week. She will really miss her Gray-bear xD**

 **98kazer: People requested some of them to be put in there so that's why. But in the future it will be bigger I'm afraid hahahha**

 **Nightwing: Gosh I still don't know because I have other plans for Grayfia. But if there will be more people to suggest that then I will try to make it a possibility.**

 **OWay Chan: I've been busy that's why hahhaaha I'm glad that you enjoyed it :)**

 **Charli J Lee : Thanks for the review too :)**

 **CRUDEN: We all know that in the canon she will end up with Gray. But I really ship him with Erza, possibly with Lucy too (the latest chapter has GrayLu and it's too cute) and even Mira xD but that's just me and my shipping heartu.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the harem suggestions! I will think for a plot for some of the harem :)**

 **Guest 2: Another Grayfia xD gosh if many people really suggested this then…xD**

 **Guest 3: Well Serafall was so forward with Sona in the canon xD Thanks for the compliment :) I really think it through what will Gray would say in these kinds of situations. I really love the Ice mage plus vampire! It's a bummer that it hadn't been updated since 2014 T_T Serafall will be gone but when she comes back then Gray should probably brace himself hhahaha. Serafall's so cute, she's like a kid sometimes xD**

 **Guest 4: I'm glad the you guys feel that it's not slow hahahha xD Some of the words are wrongly spelled because this is the first draft, I didn't edited it or something xD I didn't even have a beta or that lol. For people to really love the other person, they should first understand each other before moving to the next step. Understanding is the key in a relationship.**

 **Ryner510: With Serafall on your side then you can expect an awesome and bizarre date xD It's like a childish rivalry with Rias and Akeno for getting Gray lol they're just kids in here but when they're older then there will be serious business. Yes, feel free to pm me anytime :) for the video games character, as long as I know them then I will take them in consideration.**

 **Guest 5: Thanks! Another for Grayfia I see… I will see in the next chapters.**

 **banana phone: Singing Gray is cute hahahha. Maybe in his free time then he can showcase his talent :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Training**

" **Ice make: Lance!"** I attacked with ferocity. Unfortunately, my attack didn't damage my opponent as she easily dodged them with ease. Grayfia-sensei gave a calculating look as she measured my strength from the attack.

" **Ice make: Ice Hammer!"** I exclaimed when I dashed to her. I brought the large hammer down her face, but he blocked it with her arm shattering it to pieces.

"What the heck" I muttered lowly. My attacks won't deal with her. From the past hour training with Grayfia-sensei, I still couldn't place an attack to her. This is really getting annoying. My magic was draining out real fast.

Sensing my hesitation, she gave me a look that said _'You're giving up already?'_ like hell woman, I will not give up this easily!

I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves real quick. For even landing a strike to my overpowered opponent I shall view this match with intelligent.

" **Ice make: Ice Geyser!"** I shouted from the bottom of my being. Large doses of ice spikes impaled the ground as it kept coming to Grayfia-sensei. She didn't see that coming as it caught her off guard but with her quick reflexes she managed to avoid it in time before the large spikes could harm her.

"That's a first one Gray-kun. You almost caught me off guard" she stated after she landed to a safe space.

A comical tick mark was placed in my head. I felt annoyed. "Almost!? My ice spikes almost reached you within inches and you said I almost caught you off guard!?"

She just smirked at me, having seen my annoyed state. "Calm yourself my student"

I made calming gestures to myself. I began to relax as I observed her. Her clothes were still undamaged while mine was pretty beat up right now.

I was frustrated with my current strength. How could I avenge my family, Ur, and my village? If I'm this weak then I shall just go to my room and bawl my eyes out. I wanted revenge, but I could even lay an attack to my sensei. Am I really just talk and no bark? Am I really just a nuisance like what Lyon said?

I regained my resolve when a large spike of ice was coming in my direction. I barely dodged it in time as the spike was pinned in the wall were I was standing just moment before.

I gaped at the large object. It was so large that I was certain that it could pierced my head in one go. I then gaped at my sensei that I am certain that she's that one who made that deadly piece of ice.

She glared at me. "Clear your mind Gray-kun. I don't want my opponent to battle with rage and many emotions in his head and in his heart"

But rage was the only one who helped me fight. It was my fighting boost when I learned my magic and my boost to even challenge Deliora.

How could I possibly fight anyone without anger in my bones?

With fighting my opponents, I have a resolution to win. I have an objective to not lose my battle.

But with a clear head, how can I win?

Understanding my position, sensei gave me a firm nod. "Fighting with a clear head will be more appropriate than fighting with rage in your heart. Because with rage, you let your anger take your battles for you. You are just a blind man in a battlefield"

She took a deep breath. "But if you're fighting with a peaceful mind, you only place one task and that task is to defeat your enemy and that's that. You can make tactics and distractions. You could evenly feel if there's a sneak attack. And you will be never overwhelmed by the opponent"

She took up a stance. "Just like this, my mind is clear that's why I was able to deflect all of your attacks. You became annoyed because of that and that's why your stance and attacks became sloppy over time. Combined it with your rage, you became vulnerable with sneak attacks and even straight attacks like the spike"

She gestured to me. "Clear up your mind Gray-kun and relax your being. Take away your rage and anger and just focus on the battle between me and you"

I understand her now. Rage and anger was an advantage and a disadvantage. If you can't control your rage then you became vulnerable in battle and also lose yourself from it. You became mindless with anger in everything.

I followed her example. I breathed deeply. My lungs relaxed from the large intake of air. My legs were not shaking from anger now and my heart beats in a normal pace right now.

I focused on her. Only her. I felt her aura, so relaxed and tamed. While also powerful and dangerous.

 _Breathe in…_

 _Breathe out…_

I entered a peaceful trance. Surprisingly, my vision cleared up like some high definition or something. I could smell all sorts of smell. My muscles were less tense than before. I could hear pretty well. My mind was cleared up. And it's all thanks to her.

 _Grayfia-sensei…_

Thank you.

"Alright!" I yelled out. I made my stance, the stance I know so well. A magic circle was under my feet when I cast the spell. **"Ice make: Prison!"**

A large ice prison enveloped Grayfia-sensei. Now is my chance. I ran in full speed towards her before she could get out the prison. I prepared my next attack.

" **Ice make: Sword!"** I leaped in the air. Just in time she broke out of the prison. To deflect my attack, she made an ice pole. We slashed at one another. The cold splashed around us.

There's a dangerous glint on her eyes as she stared at me.

I jumped back as she smashed ice at me. **"Ice make: Lance!"** I counterattacked her.

My lance battled her ice. Both deflecting each other.

I breathe heavily. My knees gave up as I fell down the ground. Only my hands supported my fall as I was on all fours.

But I was not easy to give up. I stood with my shaky legs and I wiped my sweat from my forehead.

I dodged and jumped from her incoming attacks. I ducked from the incoming ice spikes too and rolled out of the way from her blizzard.

' _God, give me strength'_ I prayed to the lord.

Shallow breaths came out from my mouth. My body has a limit and I could feel that I'm in my last.

An ice spike was blasted to my chest. The blast pushed me backwards and I was smashed in the wall. I groaned as the ice froze my body. I slid from the wall from the impact.

Nonetheless, I will not give up. I finally stood up, gathering my remaining strength to even match the likes of Grayfia Lucifuge.

I glared at her form. She was standing still and just staring at my battered form. Not even a scratch was embedded in her and it was frustrating me greatly.

I stood with great effort and used the wall for support. I was dying from exhaustion and loss of magic. I staggered towards her. Limping and breathing harshly. She stared at my form. I was a battered mess.

I finally land in front of her. I raised my fist, wanting to at least strike her with it. She let me do it.

But even with that, my fist didn't even leave a bruise to her arm. From my tiredness and loss of strength I was unable to properly punch her.

I finally collapsed to her. Her arms balanced me in my place. "You should rest" she stated.

"N-no…" I gave my husky reply.

"I understand what you're coming from. But you're body really need to rest and maybe take medications" she gently ushered me to the confines of the Sitri castle as we are sparring from its courtyard from the back.

"No, I can still—" I insisted but she cut me off.

"I am your teacher and if I say you should rest then you will rest" she finalized her statement.

I grunted but complied with it.

She requested a first aid kit to a maid nearby as she settled me in a couch. "You did well"

I snorted. "I did not"

She shook her head. "For our first training, it was a great match"

I only scratched my head.

Soon, the first aid kit was brought. She then applied disinfectant to the wounds.

"Ouch!" the wounds burned as they were applied with ointments.

She didn't acknowledge my screech as she continued to apply the ointment.

"You should rest first" she said as she finished with the wounds. "And eat" she said as an afterthought.

"Okay" I nodded at her.

"I expect with our next training that you could land a hit on me Gray-kun" she said.

I turned towards her. "You could expect it!" the fire inside me ignited as I have a new objective towards our training.

 _Land a hit on Grayfia-sensei!_

She smiled a little and prepared to walk away. "And try to put on clothes"

I stared in disbelief in her walking figure. What the hell is she talking about?

"Eh?" I look to my chest to find it bare without clothes.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed. I was only in my underwear.

I hurriedly fled the scene with a limp as I dashed away from the giggling maids.

* * *

I rest my head in my pillow as I stared in my ceiling. The fight with Grayfia-sensei sure was exhausting but it was fun in a sense. And I understand something that can benefit me in the long way.

Having been showered and refreshed from before, I was relaxing in my bed. Snuggling in the warmth offered by it. I hugged my bolster as I thought of a certain someone.

I suddenly missed that someone. What is she doing now?

It was only a day after she went away to work or something. But it felt like it was a week. I missed my cheerful companion even if she teased me all the times.

My thought got interrupted with a shout.

"There you are!"

I turned my head towards the door. It was Rias who shouted.

"Hey" I waved. "Come in"

She deliberately jumped at my bed. I was slightly annoyed by it.

"How're you?" I asked her while laying down.

"Just chilling. I always wonder around in here when Sona annoyed the heck out of me" she said.

Sona annoyed the heck out of her? How?

As if reading my thoughts, she answered. "Sona always got the upper hand when we are arguing. She was so sarcastic and witty and just full sarcasm in the go" she grumbled.

I smirked. "What did Sona told you?"

She huffed. "Sona was annoyed that I'm here and she said that I was already in here yesterday. it's not like I was here for her, I was here looking for you, you know"

I don't actually know.

"I was looking for you but you were nowhere around. All I saw was Sona and then we argued"

That's because I was with Grayfia-sensei training.

I just hummed in reply.

"Where were you?" she asked me.

"Just in here" I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, now that I finally found you I will spend the day with you" she exclaimed.

I entertained her enthusiasm. "Then come spend the day with me resting" I tucked myself in my sheets.

I closed my eyes as I felt a lithe figure pushed against me. I saw crimson hair sprawled in my bed underneath the sheets. Rias joined me as she settled beside me in my bed.

I was uncomfortable with it but she looked me with eager eyes. I secretly rolled my eyes to her.

She was so close as she turned her body to me. "Let's go rest!" she grinned brightly.

With ease, I turned away from this girl. I was thankful that she didn't make contact with me after that.

From the time being, I laid there thinking in space. After I observed that she was finally asleep or I thought so I carefully turned myself towards her.

I finally got to her observed her face up close. I admit that she was really pretty even up this close. She looked so peaceful sleeping. I supported my weight with my arm on my head as I continued to watch her. She breathed softly like feathers touching the surface. Her eyelashes were really long and curved.

Her most prominent features are her hair and eyes in my opinion. Her hair was like curtains of soft satin silk spread in the bed making it red in parts. It was so shiny and I dared myself to touch it.

God, it felt like silk and feathers combined. There's something with red that really interests me.

She snuggled the sheets like a baby. She mumbled something that I couldn't place.

I felt like it was time to stop being a creep so I snuggled too like her in the sheets.

The king sized bed was still large for us. But we settled in the middle because of the warmth that we shared.

* * *

Something was poking me in the nose. I shook my head to somewhat stop it but for a minute it began poking again. It didn't stop even if I kept shaking my head. It just poked and poked my nose after that.

I growled at the offending whatever that was. I opened my eyes annoyingly but all I saw was the finger of my bed buddy.

Rias smiled at me and still poked my nose even if I'm awake now.

"Are you done?" I questioned her.

She giggled and again poked my nose.

I just let her be.

For awhile, she gestured to the door. "Let's go eat Gray, I'm hungry"

But I'm really feeling the softness of the bed.

I was in the process to decline her offer but my stomach made different suggestions.

It growled viciously.

She laughed in glee. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on" she pulled my hand up and away my lovely bed. She opened the door and got us outside.

We passed the pastry and ate the remaining food in there. We shared small chats from here and there.

I learned that we're the same age. She was a high class devil like Sona-san and Serafall. The Gremory, her family, was known for their caring nature for their 'servants'. I asked her what is 'servants', she said that I will learn about it in the future. Sneaky little Rias.

I can call Rias a friend right now as we shared stories about our lives.

"One time, Lyon and I burned a part of Ur's cabin and she was hysterical!" I exclaimed proudly as I recall one of the many memories I shared with Ur and Lyon in our cabin.

Rias stared in disbelief. "What? Really?" she urged me to continue.

"We were attempting to learn how to cook. We both agreed to surprise Ur with steak for the hunt's success. But being me and Lyon, we argued and argued more until the steak was burned. It was all marinated and whatnot and the rice and mashed potatoes were ready but Lyon insisted to cook as well the steak but I already called dibs in them. We fought side by side in the kitchen and holy hell, the steak along with the kitchen burned."

I laughed wholeheartedly as I reminisced the scene.

"We then hurriedly repelled the growing fire by our ice magic. By the end of the day, we three just ate the rice and mashed potatoes combined. Ur punished us by cleaning the whole cabin in a week. The kitchen couldn't be used in a week too"

"Wow. That was, wow" I heard her said. She was controlling her laughter, I can tell just by looking at her face.

"Let it go" I said to her.

Just like that, the dam broke as Rias uncharacteristically laughed. She was hiccuping and breathing heavily due to her laughter. There were tears in her eyes as she wiped them with the sleeves of her dress.

"That's not princess-sy" I commented at her appearance. That urged her to laugh more.

"Tell me about the cleaning" she said.

"I was tasked to clean the bathroom and our bedroom as Lyon was tasked to clean the living room and the backyard. The bathroom cleaning was a horrific moment of my life, honestly"

"Tell me more" she came to my face as she eagerly listened at my story.

"Calm your horses woman" I chortled.

"Where am I? Oh in the bathroom, you see I almost facepalmed the toilet when I'm cleaning" I was cut off by Rias's snickering. "Shush Rias. That was my first time cleaning a bathroom so imagine my cluelessness in that area. I was busy scrubbing the walls when I stepped in a slippery tile. I almost face planted the floor but luckily I steadied myself with the help of the wall for support. But with my wet slipper as I took a step away from the wall, I slipped and greeted the toilet. I blocked the incoming toilet with my arms as I crashed"

I said my tale.

"I was glad that it's my arms that greeted the toilet and not my face. Lyon laughed at me in the whole day and cannot stop himself when he saw my face"

"That's, that's…" she cannot form words as she laughed loudly than before. The maids looked alarmed at that because Rias looked like she's from the mental and not a pretty princess.

"From now on, I will associate Gray and the toilet with each other" that's her wonderful plan. Note the sarcasm.

It's even more embarrassing that Ur laughed too on my suffering.

"Whoa…" after her agonizing laughter, she calmed down a little bit.

I breathe deeply. "Yeah whoa"

"Whoa…hahahahaha" she couldn't even.

Forget it.

I sighed, repeatedly face palming myself.

* * *

"Are you done?" I asked for awhile.

It seemed like Rias was calming down for real.

"Y-Yeah…"

I gave her a look.

"Sorry" she said as she cutely smiled at me.

I sighed. "It's fine" it's not like I'm hurt or something. It was pretty funny to be honest.

"Where's Grayfia?" she wondered.

Come to think of it, we didn't see her when we walked and I don't see her after I came to my room.

I beckoned to her to come to me. "Let's go find her"

She latched in my arm like a koala.

"You know, for a thirteen year old yours are quite big" I informed her.

"My what?"

I gestured to her breast.

She flushed red on my observation. She gripped my arm more tightly.

"Why did you say that?"

My eyes directed her to the arm she gripped. My arm was in between her two mountains.

Her grip loosened. "I-I'm—"

"Nah it's okay" I dismissed it like it's no big deal.

I winked at her playfully. "Besides, I'm pretty used to it 'cause Serafall's always doing that"

She giggled.

"Very well then"

Then proceeded to grip my arm tightly than before.

"You should've seen Akeno's" she said in an afterthought.

I then felt shivers down my spine.

"Whoa"

* * *

We were unable to find Grayfia-sensei. We already searched the whole castle but we couldn't find a certain silver haired maid.

But we found someone.

"Sona!" Rias suddenly exclaimed. She dragged me to the unsuspecting Sona.

"Rias?" she stared disbelievingly in my companion for the day.

"Did you see Grayfia? We were trying to find her" she asked the raven haired devil.

"Maou-sama…" Sona groaned. "Grayfia-san was searching all around for you in the past hours or so. She left home to search for you there"

"Gosh" I muttered.

She was hanging with me _all along._

Rias gaped at Sona.

"B-But I was just spending time with Gray here"

At the mention of my name, Sona suddenly remembered that I still live here and I still exist.

"Good day to you Gray-san"

"Yeah likewise Sona-san" I sweatdropped at the greeting.

I turned my attention to Rias's sweating face. "What are we gonna do now?"

"I'm so dead…" she mumbled.

"I'm so dead to Grayfia" she cried animated tears, me and Sona just stared at the scene.

Coincidentally, the doors of the castle opened and came the very figure of my teacher.

"G-Grayfia" jeez, Rias was sweating bullets right now. If you can only see her.

"Rias-sama, where might you've been?" Grayfia-sensei asked the heiress but there's a scary aura surrounding her.

Both Sona and I felt chills go down in our spine. Rias almost begged Grayfia-sensei to stop.

"H-Hey Grayfia! I just h-hang around with Gray is all" she discreetly wiped her sweat on her forehead.

What!? Why did you include me?

I gaze at my sensei and she developed a serious expression. I almost backed away and attempted to run but Sona here blocked my path.

"Very well then" she said. She had a neutral face going on.

God…

"Let's go home Rias-sama" Grayfia-sensei ushered Rias, who obediently followed her.

"See you Rias" I waved at her.

"Bye Gray!" she grinned at me.

Sona then nodded at her. "Best of luck Rias"

"Damn you Sona" she growled.

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Finally, Gray had his first training with his sensei Grayfia xD Some of you like to add Grayfia in the harem but for me I already planned what is Grayfia's relationship to Gray. They will be close in the future I could assure you :) His peerage will be in his harem too so no probs hahahah.**

 **There's a GrayxRias bonding moment in here and Sona's still not friendly with Gray, wonder why? xD**

 **Again guys thanks for the positive feedbacks, and if you have suggestions and your thoughts perhaps then comment it on the reviews section below and if you like this chapter then click the Follow/Favorite :)**

 **Harem suggestions? comment it in the reviews below :)**

* * *

 **The Harem List: Serafall, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Koneko, Tsubaki, Kuroka, Xenovia, Rossweisse**


	6. Chapter 5

**Reviews Corner:**

 **Charli J Lee: Gray and Grayfia will have a close relationship with each other in the future, I cannot straight up say it because spoilers xD Thanks for the review!**

 **OWay Chan: Thank you :)**

 **hellfire45: For awhile though Gray will be human because when he becomes a devil, that's when the canon is near :)**

 **Nightwing: He will acquire Devil Slayer Magic in the future xD**

 **GrayFullbuster: The Odd Trio is in hiatus so far because I'm having writer's block you see hahhaha. Thank you for the harem suggestions :)**

 **GraySlayer: Nice harem suggestions! I have plans for them in the future ;)**

 **Guest: I'm guessing I will be making it a running gag in here when he sings and in omakes etc. xD**

 **telesmash56: There's been a clash of if Grayfia will be on the harem or not. I'm thinking ways of how to solve all of them but for now, Grayfia will be his teacher and friend :)**

 **Guest 2: There are a lot of people voting for Grayfia. But I also said that I already have plans for her but let's see in the next chapters, so stay tuned :)**

 **Guest 3: Another Grayfia fan I see xD Thanks for the harem suggestions.**

 **zoro: Gray already danced in the anime so why not? xD I always knew that Gray's multitalented hahahha. I will make plans for Yubelluna :)**

 **MikeABoss: Thanks! Yeah me too, can't wait for your next chapter :)**

 **Guest 4: Thank you, I'll update this as soon as I can xD**

 **Dxhologram: Yep Hahahaaha.**

 **Guest 5: I merged both of their worlds in here. Like, the Earthland and Earth (DxD world) are the same in here. I'm glad that you liked it :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Bonding Time**

"Good morning, Gray-kun" I heard someone whispered in my ear sensually. I turned my head to the sound.

Warm violet eyes greeted my vision. A girl with long raven hair tied with an orange tie smiled at my face. I vaguely remembered that this girl is Akeno.

She smiled mischievously when I took her appearance. She's laying on my bed, getting comfortable under the sheets with me.

"Morning…" I said to my companion. How did she get to my room? Furthermore, why is she in Sitri's castle?

"Uhmm…Why are you here?" I questioned her for my wellbeing. My face held a huge question mark upon my question.

"Ufufu~ don't worry Gray-kun, I accompanied Grayfia-san along with Tsubaki-san for our lessons" she said, still with a smile on her face.

"What lessons?" I was curious about it.

"Grayfia-san's teaching me and Tsubaki-san about being a proper _Queen_ "

I was more confused. "A what?"

"A Queen"

"Queen?"

"Some other time Gray-kun" she dismissed it, just like that.

I stared at disbelief. Maybe Grayfia-sensei can answer my curiosity.

"Okay…"

She heard my disappointed tone. Akeno-san developed a worried face. Her hands steadied my face, looking straight at her own.

"It's not like that Gray-kun, just today's not the time for that. In the future, I promise. I'll be the one who'll say it to you"

I was touched by her sincerity. I could only nod and her face made a happy one.

We laid there, resting in my lovely bed.

Soon, she faced me with a pout. "Mou, Rias told me that you two spend the time in here"

Rias, what the heck?

I faced her. "She's the one who found my room"

She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "I'm jealous, Gray-kun"

"Why would you be?"

"Because Rias got to spend time with you first"

"I see" I said. "But you're the one spending time with me right now, right?" I asked.

She suddenly snuggled to my chest, breathing softly on my neck. "But Grayyyy-kunnn" she whined.

I sweatdropped at that.

"Rias told me that you fancy having company on your bed, is that right Gray-kun?"

You made it sound so wrong, in so many levels.

"I-It's not like that. I just like having friends, and hanging out"

She quickly sat up. "Then let's go hang out!"

I followed suit, I then sat up. "You said that Grayfia-san's teaching you something right?"

"Yeah, but it ended awhile ago"

"Alright" I said.

I stretched when I got down from my bed. "Alright then"

I offered her my hand. "Shall we?"

Akeno-san made a cute sound. "Let's go"

She intertwined her fingers to my own as we exit my room. My companion for the day was so eager to start our hang out session.

Akeno watched me as I ate my breakfast prepared by the maids. She would glare at any of them if one attempt to make advances at me when I eat.

She could really pass as my bodyguard.

It was really uncomfortable when someone was literally observing you when you eat. Akeno was staring at me like a hawk watching her prey.

I shoved the remaining food to my stomach.

"Let's go outside!" I announced.

I felt chills run down my spine when she glared at the poor maids. It was not directed to me but still, the force blew me miles away.

We head to the nearest town. I recalled the place when me and Serafall ate breakfast in there.

Serafall...wonder what is she doing right now.

We passed by many boutiques and stores. We tried out a couple of sweets when Akeno insisted that we try the 'couples' one.

We passed by a carnival when I thought of something.

Serafall gave me something sort of a badge. Something like it was placed in the name of 'Leviathan' or something. She said that I should go spend it to stores and markets and places just like this.

"Hey, wanna play at the carnival?" I smiled at my friend.

She hurriedly pulled me inside of it, laughing in glee.

* * *

"Ah, Akeno. I think that's too much" I said. She was beating the poor doll to the pulp.

"But Gray-kun, the game states that we should beat it if we want to win" she said in a matter of fact.

' _But not like that'_ I thought.

Me and the guy behind the stall just stared at the girl whacking the dolls to death. For a while, she was announced as the winner.

"Ufufufu~"

"H-Here!" the guy literally pushed the purple teddy bear to her face.

She smiled in glee when she got her prize.

The guy was never seen again.

"I'll name him, Gray-kun!"

I smiled. "Isn't that me?"

"Yeah, but Gray-kun's the reason why we are here in the carnival" she said while looking straight ahead.

"That's our thanks to Gray-kun!" she, along with the bear as she motioned for its hand, said to me.

I smiled adoringly at her cute gesture.

I saw something spectacular at a distance.

I gained an idea.

"Hey Akeno, let's ride that!"

* * *

"Never do that again…I swear" I was nauseated. I almost vomited at the damn floor of the carnival. Why the heck did we ride that!?

"It was _your_ idea, Gray-kun" she said. She was feeling fine. In fact, she _enjoyed_ it.

"Don't rub salt to the wound, Akeno" I grumbled.

"Ufufufu~"

How dare you laughed at me!?

I damaged my pride, I feel like shit right now, and I could really smell the vomit in my mouth.

Uckk!

It was a bad idea, literally.

Especially when you had breakfast.

"We should ride it again, Gray-kun. It was fun!" she said.

"Akeno!" I whined.

"Ara ara. No need to be a baby about it, Gray-kun~" she teased me like there's no tomorrow.

I cannot tell if you're my friend right now.

I ignored her and sat on a nearby bench.

She caught up on my expression. She sat near me. I was still upset to her that's why I didn't look at her at all.

She brought up the teddy bear in my face. "Don't be upset Gray-kun. Akeno-chan's just teasing"

I looked at the bear.

"Exactly" I deadpanned.

The bear soon was replaced by a warm hand. "Aw, I'm sorry Gray-kun for upsetting you"

I glanced to her face if she really meant it.

Her genuine expression showed that she was truly sorry about it.

That made me half better, perhaps.

I finally looked at her, for real. "It's okay. I forgive you"

"For real?" she asked with wide eyes.

I nodded. "For real"

"Really for real?"

My lips formed a smile. "Yes, really for real"

Akeno sighed in relief and smiled softly. "That's a relief"

I snickered. "Only half better though"

"What!?" her face fell out of high spirits.

"It's because my breath stinks and my mouth taste like shit" I stated.

She giggled. She rested her head to my awaiting shoulder.

"Let's rest for a while" she said with a sleepy voice.

"I agree" I was still tired from the rollercoaster and the nausea was still with me.

* * *

After an hour, we still tried various games in the carnival. I was able to win a light blue teddy bear from a fishing game. Akeno insisted that I should name it too.

"What should its name could be?" I wondered.

"Name her after me!" a cheerful voice welcomed my ears. Akeno was waving her teddy bear in the air.

Really?

For real?

I looked at her pleading eyes. She couldn't take no for an answer.

"Then I guess that you're Akeno" I said to my teddy bear.

In the background, I could hear my friend cheering in happiness.

"It's my way of returning her favor" I said to the 'Akeno' teddy bear. "And, for accompanying me here" I added as an afterthought.

I looked at the real Akeno. "And for being my friend"

"Don't just stand there Gray-kun, let's go for more rides"

I followed the girl pulling me.

* * *

Hours had passed when we decided to head to the castle because it was afternoon now and I was remembered of Grayfia-sensei when she searched for Rias when we hanged out.

Exactly, when we opened the grand door to the inside of the castle, there stood Grayfia-sensei along with Sona-san and a girl with long raven hair with glasses.

"Good afternoon Grayfia-san, Sona-sama, and Tsubaki-san" Akeno greeted them and bowed her head.

I followed her example and bowed too. "Good afternoon"

Sona looked at me. It's good to know that she was acknowledging my presence.

"Let me introduce to you Gray-san, Tsubaki Shinra" she said.

"Tsubaki, this is Gray Fullbuster. The Sitri's Ward" she gestured to me.

The girl, Tsubaki, bowed in greeting. "It's nice to meet you Gray-san"

I bowed in return. "It's nice to meet you too"

An awkward silence fell upon us. I glanced towards Akeno. I saw her playing with her teddy bear.

"Right, now that the greetings and introductions were placed. The priestess of thunder and I should go" Grayfia-sensei stated after awhile.

Now, who the heck is the priestess of thunder!?

I was surprised when Akeno head towards Grayfia-sensei and walked along with her.

What the heck! _She's_ the priestess of thunder!?

Akeno stopped at my path. She looked at the teddy bear that I clutched.

"It was nice spending time with you Gray-kun, even if we didn't experience the Ferris Wheel" she said.

"I'm sure next time, we can experience it" I reassured her.

She then grinned. "So there's a next time?"

I gaped. I did not expect that. "I-I, that's…hahaha"

"Ufufufu~ I'll expect it Gray-kun" she winked at me.

Grayfia-sensei left to go outside while Sona and her friend Tsubaki left us for some privacy.

I was dumbfounded. I don't know what to say.

"But still, today was great Gray-kun. Thank you so much"

She brought her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it"

We stayed like that for some time. We stepped back from each other and she brought her teddy bear to my teddy bear.

"It was nice being friends" she played with our teddy bears.

Using my teddy bear, I patted her teddy bear in the head gently. "It was nice being Akeno's friend"

She giggled.

She surprised me once again when she pecked my cheek.

"Bye Gray-kun!"

Then she turned around and ran to the grand door.

* * *

"So you see Gray-kun, Devils are one of the Three Factions in the mythical world alongside Angels and Fallen Angels" Sona-san explained the basics to me.

I mean really, I already knew that there are three factions. And I knew about Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. We lived in a world that humans are not the only one who exist.

Mamma Sitri suggested this idea of bonding with me and Sona-san and with a bonus of learning their heritage and history.

I just nodded along with her explanation because she was making effort for this.

"There are 72 Pillars of High Class Devil noble families, Extra Demons and such that formed the species. We, The Sitri Clan, are one of the High Class Devil families around right now, alongside with Rias's family and others."

I was right that they _are_ princesses. So being noble in the devil world is like being a celebrity in the human world, right?

"Why do you say that the Sitri Clan's one of the noble families around right now?" I asked.

She gave me a thoughtful look.

"It's because there had been a Great War in the past and the 72 noble families was reduced in numbers. The Sitri, Gremory, Phenex, Bael, and few familes are the only ones who survived the war"

"Whoa, that's very hard to…" I left my sentence in there.

"It was" she agreed.

She then furthered explained what was the Great War. I saw that this was really Sona's expertise. She explained to me with passion in her eyes. Like, she saw the Great War with her own eyes and survived to tell the tale. She was very detailed in her explanation and I was fascinated with her speech.

I then learned that the Four Great Satans died in the Great War.

"What? Then who are the one governing right now?"

"Well you see, after the events of the Great War the descendants of the Four Great Satans wanted to continue the Great War but they were faced with the oppositions by other devils like the Bael Clan. They had a civil war among themselves and the one who won the war are the devils who opposed the descendants"

It felt like I was being taught by the most intelligent teacher in the world.

That's what I rather felt right now.

"They formed a new government and they appointed four new satans through their strengths and influences in the civil war"

I felt myself in relief after I heard that. I don't want to live in a world where the government is trash.

"Who are the four new satans? Do you know them?"

She seemed to try to not laugh at my question. What's so funny?

"Yeah…I rather know them"

I was amazed.

It was like meeting the president. Gosh, this gives me the chills.

"Wow! Are you close with them?"

She was biting her lip. Her face contorted to a disgruntled expression.

"Yes, I am pretty close to them actually" she stated in a matter of fact.

I cannot hide my excitement right now. I feel so happy for Sona!

"Can you tell me their names?" I somewhat squealed in my seat.

"Oh you know them Gray-san. In fact, you are close to one of them" she smirked.

"I am?" I was flustered.

She nodded. "Think Gray-san. Who are the ones who met you in here?"

Hmmm…

There's Ajuka-san, then there's Sirzechs-san. There's Serafall but nah I'm very confident that she's not one of them HAHA! Then there's Rias, Akeno, and Sona here but I guess that they're too young for that. Then there's Mr. and Mrs. Sitri but they said that they have some business and Mamma Sitri cleared it that it's not government related. Then that lives me with Grayfia-sensei.

"Aha!"

She was expecting my answer.

"Is one of them Grayfia-san?"

Her smile fell on her lips. The atmosphere really changed in here.

Am I wrong?

"N-no…"

"Eh? But I was so sure. I mean she's strong and all and have an intimidating aura around her" I gave her my stupefied face.

She was trying not to facepalm. She settled with a sigh with a frown in her face.

"I did not expect for you to be _this_ stupid…" she muttered.

"Excuse me?"

She gave me a challenging look. "Yes. You're really stupid and an exhibitionist"

I gasped. How dare she!?

"For your information I am not stupid in that kind of level that you're implying. I'm clueless I admit but-" she cut me off.

"HA!"

"And I am not an exhibitionist! That was one time young lady. One time" I reminded her. No way in hell that I will inform her that I have a damn stripping habit because of my master and that it happened all the time _unconsciously._

"Whatever" she dismissed my claims. She didn't believe me.

I was annoyed. One minute ago I was idolizing her then now she's bitching me.

I sighed. "Then what? Tell me who it is!?" I demanded.

"It's my sister you dimwit! You're so stupid that you can't even _tell._ You're always hanging around with her but you don't even notice!? You're _oblivious_ as fuc-"

To stop her further humiliating me, I stop her with my hand.

Unfortunately, she bit my palm.

"Don't curse, it's not nice for a princess" I said while nursing my injured hand.

She glared daggers at me.

But really? Serafall?

I didn't even notice it until now.

I always felt something suppressed when I'm around her. She was repressing her powers and booming aura around me?

She was all smiles and all friendly at me.

This was one of the times where I wished that Serafall's here with me.

I was suddenly missing her.

That _stranger_ …

"I…Sorry" I apologized for not noticing it before.

Sona's expression looked less hunting than before.

"I guessed Nee-sama did something like restrained it, right?" she asked.

I only nodded.

"Then I guess I apologized for blowing like that" she said.

I only laughed.

"But really, Serafall?" I did not believe that.

She only nodded to confirm it.

"Then how old is she?" Sona said that the Great War was way before. Then Serafall was alive back then?

"Don't be confused Gray-san. Devils live for a long time I can assure you. It was said that the total life span of a devil is approximately around 10,000 years. We are not immortal if you are suggesting that. And devils aged really slow compared to humans. Like really _slow_ "

"Nee-sama's in her late teens and early twenties if you're wondering" she said as an afterthought.

I nodded slowly, trying to swallow the huge bundle of information I got.

After a while, I asked her a question.

"So…the others are Ajuka-san and Sirzechs-san eh?"

"Yes"

"But I could only count three. Where's the other one?"

"Of course you can count, you have fingers" I nearly retaliated in her comment. "There _is_ another one but he's rather not showy and often stayed in the background, you could say that"

"Ohh…"

* * *

We finished studying the history, more like I was listening and she was explaining but you get my drift. We are currently walking towards the door leading outside of the library when I thought of something.

"Hey, want to get some ice cream? Don't worry my treat and you could say that that's my peace offering for you" I could tell from her face that she was still upset.

"Okay" we then head to a nearby ice cream parlor.

I smiled to the vendor when we approached his store.

"What can I get for you two?" he asked us.

"I'll have a vanilla two scoops please" I enthusiastically said. When I'm down like Sona right now I just gonna treat myself some ice cream then bam, I'm back to my old self.

I turned to her, silently asking for her answer. "I'll have a strawberry please with two scoops too"

He smiled after he took our orders. "Coming right up!"

We took our ice creams from him and said goodbyes. We head outside and spotted an empty bench near Sona.

I took her hand. "Let's go seat there"

No chats were exchanged as we silently devoured our ice creams. I glanced in Sona's face. Just like magic, the ice cream worked wonders and she was happily enjoying her ice cream. I chuckled silently as I continued to eat my own.

"I was really upset because you mentioned Grayfia-san awhile ago" she said after some time.

I turned my head to her. "Why's that?"

She sighed. "You see…both Nee-sama and Grayfia-san are ice users in here and they are very well known in the underworld. Some time in the past they both competed for the spot on the new satans and somehow Nee-sama got the position. I mean all is well right now because they're both well placed in their positions, Nee-sama being a Maou and Grayfia-san being Sirzechs-san's right hand, you could say"

I stared at her while she's explaining herself.

"Well maybe because Nee-sama's my sister. I don't know" she shrugged.

I smiled warmly. "It's amazing how big you love your older sister" I said.

She blushed as she stared at me. "I-it's not like that! Not like that at all. I was just defending her, you know?" she said to me or more like to herself.

It was adorable how both sisters really care for each other. They love one another to the bones and willing to defend them in times at needs even if it's so small just like now.

"Alright" I agreed to her.

"Thanks for the ice cream, by the way" she said, looking a little flustered.

I smiled. "No probs"

* * *

"GRAY!"

"GRAY-KUN!"

We turned our heads to the booming noise in a distance.

I saw something red and something raven from afar.

"Oh no…" I heard her say.

"Don't tell me?..." I asked her, fearing for my life.

"Yes and brace yourself Gray-san" she said.

I gulped suddenly.

Hanging around with just someone is nice like hanging around with Rias, Akeno, or even Sona separately. I could hang out with Rias with just the two of us and it's nice. It's the same with Akeno and Sona but hanging around with three girls at once was taking a toll at me.

Even more, right now Rias and Akeno were suspiciously racing between one another towards our direction.

I was beginning to fear for my life, expecting a clash between Rias and Akeno and me being an spectator and a liability to Rias and Akeno.

"Hi!"

"Hey Gray-kun!"

I answered them with a stiff smile and a greeting in return.

I have to calm myself before I burst in here.

"Hey Sona"

"Good afternoon Sona-sama"

"It's good to see you both" Sona said but I heard her grumble in annoyance.

I can agree with her. We were enjoying our peace, I guess.

I saw them eyeing our ice creams in our hands.

"I guess I could treat two more for some ice cream" I said.

I stood up and gestured to the two newcomers. "Let's go get you two some ice cream"

They beamed in delight. I turn my head to Sona.

"You want to come?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I want to enjoy my strawberry ice cream in peace"

I finished my ice cream when Sona spoke to me. I nodded at her then began to walk with the girls.

* * *

"Oh hey it's you again!" the guy from before greeted me again.

"Hey, yes I'm treating them for some ice cream" I said.

"Whoa" I heard him said. He smirked at me, implying something.

"They're my friends" I gestured to Akeno and Rias who are both busy admiring the place.

"Sure thing kid but in a few years from now maybe something more?" he winked suggestively.

"Shut up old man" I gritted my teeth.

He was taken aback. "I am not old, young man" he scolded me.

"Whatever" I dismissed him.

I called the two from the counter. "Rias, Akeno!"

""Coming Gray!/Gray-kun!"" they simultaneously called.

The guy gave me a knowing look that I ignored.

"What can I get you two?" he asked.

Rias said hers first. "Chocolate for me. Two scoops please!"

Akeno then gave a devilish grin. "I'll have what Gray-kun got before"

She was referring to my order of vanilla ice cream of two scoops.

Akeno was still devilish even when we spend the day together yesterday.

Rias gaped at her and cursed that Akeno won in this round.

"Damn!" she gritted her teeth.

"Ufufufu~" Akeno giggled at Rias's fallen face.

The guy came back with their orders. "Here you go!"

The guy made a comment. "You're very lucky to have them, young man" he patronizingly said.

Gosh, I don't need you to patronize me dammit!

""Hai! We're very lucky to have him too, mister!""

Once again, they both simultaneously said.

The guy only chuckled as he waved at us goodbye.

Me, being side by side with girls. I was feeling uncomfortable with this as both of my arms are interlocked with theirs. While their other free hand was holding their ice creams.

I feel like a pimp right now.

As we walk, I stared at Akeno's ice cream longingly. I still want vanilla ice cream.

 _*Silently cries in despair*_

Akeno seemed to sense my stare as she met my eyes with her own. She nodded as she understood it.

"Here Gray-kun. I'm willing to share it with you anyway" she giggled.

As my other arm was still occupied by Rias, she fed me cutely. I was feeling helpless in this position.

Rias sensed what we are doing, gaped at Akeno as she saw her feeding me with her ice cream.

"Here, I'll feed you too Gray. Why didn't you say anything?"

Well…vanilla's my favorite so…

But still, I welcomed her chocolate ice cream. Chocolate's my second but vanilla's still number one for me!

They took turns feeding me with their ice creams while I'm having a bliss of sweetness between the mixture of vanilla and chocolate.

How I wish I could taste Sona's strawberry ice cream.

My dreams crushed when I saw her still seating in the bench but without an ice cream in hand.

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Hey! I'm back again with a new chapter! And sorry for the wait everyone hahaha. Bonding times with the girls and Gray seemed to be enjoying himself too. Still, Serafall is away for some work related stuff and finally Gray learned her position in the devil world hhahaha.**

 **Sona and Gray are a little more friendly with each other in here and they're both working to strengthen their friendship xD**

 **Still, Rias and Akeno have some rivalry going on...**

 **And guys thanks for the positve feedbacks and I really appreciate it all. If you have suggestions, comments, and your thoughts then comment it on the reviews section below and if you like this chapter then click the Follow/Favorite :)**

 **Further Harem Suggestions? Comment it in the reviews below :)**

* * *

 **The Harem List: Serafall, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Koneko, Tsubaki, Kuroka, Xenovia, Rossweisse**


	7. Chapter 6

**Reviews Corner:**

 **CRUDEN: I'm afraid that this is a GrayxHarem story :)**

 **Guest: Thanks for liking my story and making it your fav :) In the future (or in a special) I'll make Gray sing lol for fanservice and for the girls xD**

 **Ascending: It will take place in the DxD canon because I actually love the plot of DxD. And in my opinion, just lessen Ise's perversion and make him a lead that actually has a brain that wasn't full of tits and stuff then it will be my number 1 anime. The anime has so much potential and it's sad that it was overwhelmed with the fanservice. I'll keep in mind for your harem suggestion :)**

 **Shadow9637: I can assure you that Gray will not be like that kind of Main Character in a story. I actually despise that kind of character honestly. Gray's still a thirteen year old in here and he has a lot to develop yet and with his mind right now, he just wants to have friends and being a kinda 'good' boy and to evade a future disaster (when Akeno and Rias complained not having ice creams when Gray treated some for Sona) And lastly he views equality, he saw Rias and Akeno as friends so he treated them the same.**

 **OWay Chan: Thank you! :)**

 **Ascending: Gray's trademark necklace will be with him forever lol xD I'm still debating if in this story guilds will exist.**

 **Tori: Thanks for the harem suggestion! I can't place Ravel to be with Ise or Gray. Help me guys xD I will see if people like her to be with Gray or Ise so say it to the reviews below :)**

 **black adam12305: Here's the next chapter xD Sorry for the wait :)**

 **ascendin: Yes, I plan to add FT Girls in here :) Thanks for the harem suggestions!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Phenex**

I was having a great day until Momma Sitri requested something bizarre, for me.

She caught me in the wide hallway of her home. "Gray-kun, could you perhaps do something for me?"

I was taken aback by her pleading look but I regained my composure and straighten my stance.

I politely nodded, agreeing to her request. Whatever that is…

"Sure, Sitri-sama"

"Mou…" she pouted. "I told you to not call me that" she huffed like a child.

Sometimes I wonder if she's the actual mother or the child here.

I smiled awkwardly.

"You should call me mom" she insisted.

"S-Sure M-Mom…" I was still uncomfortable with the name calling and such but I have a feeling that she will still insist if I didn't agree to it.

She then giggled after she saw my flushed face.

"Anyway, could you perhaps bring this to the Phenex after lunch? I always forgot about that. Me and Laura met the other day but silly me left this in the house. So please deliver this to them, ne Gray-kun?"

Lucky for me, I already know about the Phenex Clan. Thanks to the study nights with Sona, I familiarized the remaining Pure Blood devil families. I remembered Sona said that the Phenex has the power of the legendary bird Phoenix hence the name and have the power of both Immortality and the power to control Fire.

"Geez you don't have to say please M-Mom, I will always do it. By the end of the day, this thing will be delivered to the Phenex. Rest assured" I said to my mother.

She grinned widely after my declaration and hugged me tightly. I just patted her back in awkwardness.

"Thank you Gray-kun. I owe you one" that was her parting words to me.

I watched her retreating figure and looked down to the thing she handed to me.

It was a small, white envelope. The envelope was neat and I swear I could smell perfume in it.

Wonder what it is…

"Oh well…" I said as an afterthought as I proceeded to head to eat lunch.

* * *

I was in high spirits today because something happened and it was awesome. Today, I landed a strike to Grayfia-sensei's back. We resumed our training and we treated it seriously.

Same as before though, I was still pummeled to the floor by Grayfia-sensei but I stood my stance longer than before. After hardships and constant knockouts to the floor I managed to land an **Ice Make: Lance** to her and it was the best damn feeling in the moment.

She was stunned for a moment but regained her bearings. But for a single attack I made to her, I received about double the attacks courtesy from yours truly. But I don't give a flying damn about it. I was still smug about my strike to Grayfia-sensei.

After our training, she gave me an evaluation. She said that I was improving. And not just my attack power but my attack speed, reflexes, and magic power. She said that she was a little sore from my lance.

From that moment, I felt her pride to her student. To me…

I made her proud of my progress.

And I intend to make her prouder than before and to surprise her even further.

After treating my wounds and bandaging them myself because I insisted that I should do it my own because I wanted to learn, she backed off a bit but she was still muffed that she can't treat my wounds.

She is a maid, really.

My morning concluded of me and Grayfia-sensei searching for my "missing" clothes in the whole Sitri castle.

I couldn't protest when she warned me about the constant stripping and missing clothes in the morning but it was not my fault.

It _is_ a habit, dammit!

* * *

I sat on the carriage heading to the Phenex Castle in less than five minutes.

Momma Sitri arranged me a carriage to transport me to my destination. It was the same carriage that me and Serafall used when we had our date before.

A strange longing and a feeling that I can't fathom envelope me when I scanned the interior of the carriage. I sighed when I realized that I was alone right now and a certain stranger was not accompanying me.

How is she?

What she's doing right now?

Is she okay?

Did she eat her lunch yet?

Oh God, I was getting paranoid wondering about a certain woman that I really miss dearly.

The week she was gone was so fast but when my thoughts echoed to her, the day surprisingly went slower than before. It was like slowing for me to remember her and to miss her greatly.

Like this very moment…

I guess I'm used to seeing her here…

Okay I'll stop, this is getting sappy.

The driver-san woke me from my thoughts. The five minutes felt like an hour in my head.

I began to climb out the carriage and the time I saw their place, the first thought in my head was…

 _Beautiful…_

It was covered with gardens and the landscapes were amazing as hell. While the Sitri had their pride to their fountains and the lake, the Phenex had their pride to their marvelous gardens and the maze like landscapes.

It felt like a labyrinth when I walked to the path taking me to the entrance.

I was pretty sure that I saw a huge flower field across the vast land of theirs as I head to the grand door.

Someone was on the entrance when I finally got there.

"Name?" he said.

I couldn't help but notice his monotone tone.

"Ah, Gray Fullbuster. Sir…" I said to the unmoving man.

He stood still for a moment but knocked on the door twice. The double doors opened from the inside and I was left to my own device when I proceeded to go inside.

Their castle was really warm for me. Maybe because I'm an ice mage but I could see because they have the power of fire in their hands.

Three figures greeted my vision as I take my surroundings.

A tall blonde man, a woman with a voluptuous figure, and a child maybe a bit younger than me bowed their heads to my direction.

I bowed in return to their greetings.

"Are you the messenger sent by Layla?" the woman asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, Sitri-sama sent me to deliver something of importance to you Phenex-sama"

I handed her the envelope, she smiled to me in thanks.

"What must be your name, boy?" the giant of a man turned his head to question me.

I stood straight and bowed to signal my formal introduction.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, sir. The Sitri's Ward"

They had amused expressions on their faces but then they smiled at me warmly.

"I see then Gray-kun. We welcome you to the Devil World and to our home" the man stated to me.

"I humbly welcome you to us Gray-kun and feel free to make our home your home too" she said in fact.

Are all devils this kind?

I swear, they're kinder than some humans.

I smiled greatly and bowed my head in thanks. "Thank you Phenex-sama for your kind welcome, I appreciate it a lot"

I could feel a stare at my side. I turned my head to the girl with drill-like hair.

She stared at me in wonder. I then smiled warmly to greet her.

I was surprised when her face developed a red hue and quickly hid behind her mother's dress.

"Ara ara, is my little Ravel-chan shy?" her mom teasingly asked her.

"N-No momma…" she shyly said as she continued to hide behind her mother.

I chuckled at her cuteness. She blushed harder when she caught me laughing.

* * *

"How old are you, Ravel-chan?" I asked my cute companion.

The girl with drill-like hair answered shyly. "I'm eleven of age"

She had a unique way of speaking. It was a mix of formal and her natural cuteness.

Her parents left her to me as we explore her castle. Lady Laura and Sir Marc left to an important meeting regarding another Pure Blood Family, as they said to me.

Ravel led the way to their playground on their backyard.

I was surprised when she led me to a beautiful forest that they called their backyard. In the middle of it, there stood an ancient well that was covered with elegant vines.

"Wow" I breathed my awe as I examined my surroundings.

"We call that 'The Wishing Well of the Phenex'" she said to me. "Fullbuster-sama"

I sweatdropped at her name-calling. "You don't have to call me that Ravel-chan"

She stopped on her tracks to look back at me. "Then what should I call you, Fullbuster-sama?"

Due to her staring, I scratched my neck awkwardly. "You could start by calling me by my first name"

She nodded. "I understand, Gray-sama"

The shivers went up from my spine when she said that. I didn't understand why I was sweating bullets and why I suddenly felt a cold force descended to me.

"No, not that Ravel-chan, especially not that name" I said.

She tilted her head at me. I was holding myself back from pinching her cheeks due to her cuteness.

Her dark blue eyes eyed me with curiosity. "Then what should I call you?" she sighed. "This is harder than I thought"

"Like I said before, you should call me Gray" I smiled gently. "Alright, Ravel-chan?"

I don't know why she was so flustered. But she nodded in understanding.

"Understood, Gray-san"

Before I could really control myself, I already petted her head in affection. She was taken aback by that as she took a step back.

I quickly stopped my hand and scolded it.

 _Calm yourself hand, gosh Ravel-chan' s going to be angry at me…_

I threw her an apologetic look. "Erm, sorry about that. I shouldn't have done that to you, Ravel-chan"

Oh God, what if she's disgusted and freaked out by that? We just met today and I didn't even know if we're friends.

"I should take my leave now" I said as I made my retreat.

"Wait!"

I was stopped on my way when I felt someone grab my arm. I looked back and was surprised that it was Ravel-chan.

She looked at the ground when she didn't stared back to my gaze. I noticed that she keep shuffling her feet.

"D-Don't go yet…" I heard her say. "I was just surprised, okay?"

"Okay…" she pulled me to the well and we sat on a bench nearby.

"My brothers used to do that to me and I was surprised because of that" she explained. "It was a good feeling when you did that"

"Oh…Okay…" I was awkward because she was shyly staring at me.

"My brothers didn't want to play with me now because they said that they're all 'grown ups' or whatever that is…"

I already know where this is going…

"I don't have any friends in here and Momma and Pappa are always away…" she pouted.

I smiled as I understood her footing. I then slowly brought my hand up and petted her gently.

She was shocked but she stared questioningly at me, asking me why.

"No need to be alone Ravel-chan, I'll be your friend"

I continued to pet her gently as she moved closer to where I sat. This cute little birdy's warming my heart to an extent.

We then talked about what's going on and I felt that this was a start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

"So, you're saying that you have three older brothers that were always competing who will have his 'harem' first in their lives?"

Those are bizarre words to hear from Ravel-chan. I didn't even know what is a harem.

"Uh-huh" she nodded. "Momma said that a harem is a group of companions for life. She also said that most devils practice doing it and it was pretty common in our society, whatever that is. Ah! She also said that Pappa has this 'harem' too"

"I see…" I developed a thinking face. "What if I want a harem? Ne, Ravel-chan?"

She smiled widely. "Then I will support you Gray-san. Honestly, it's good to have a group of companions, ne?"

I agreed with her. "Yes, more friends to follow"

We stared at the wishing well for some time. I then asked her something that was bugging me since before.

"Ne Ravel-chan, do you have an idea what's the important meeting that your parents said before they left? They practically shoved me to be your babysitter for the day but not that I'm complaining, you're a good companion but why the rush?"

"Momma said that they will be meeting the Gremorys, so they're kinda late. I noticed that they brought Riser-nii-sama with them…wonder why"

"I see…" the Gremorys? That was Rias's family right?

"Who is this Riser, you said?" I asked the cute blonde.

"Oh, he's my third brother and the third heir to the clan. He's a bit arrogant at times but he has a weird personality" she stated.

I was curious about the weird part. "Weird personality?"

"Yeah, I always caught him bringing girls to his room late at night. I once asked him about that but he just dismissed it and he said that I will understand it someday in the future" she said.

I nodded. "Talk about weird…"

"So you have fire powers, right?" I asked her, changing the topic.

She brightened significantly. "Yes, we Phenex has the ability to control fire and have a regenerative body"

"So that's why you're all called 'immortal'…" I said in a fact.

"Uh-huh but there's one more" she said. She gestured for me to come closer.

"What is it?" I asked her as I leaned close to her.

She whispered in my ear. "Our tears has the ability to heal injuries"

"Eh?!" I recoiled in surprise.

"It's called the Phoenix tears and only the members of the Phenex clan are the only source of the tears. It can heal injuries instantly"

I was silent for a moment. Ravel-chan was uneasy because of that.

"Gray…-san?"

"THAT'S AWESOME!"

She jumped in surprise when I exclaimed. I was in awe that something like a person's tears can heal injuries like it's no big joke. Wow, that can be useful in a battle or in a war.

"So, Gray-san. What's your power?" she stared at me, waiting for my answer.

"Oh…This!" I made my Ice Make stance. There, magically appearing a bird made out of ice.

"What's that?"

I smiled to my work. "That, is a phoenix bird Ravel-chan. Now, I have the power to utilize ice to my comfort and make it to all kinds of objects I imagine"

I was pretty confident in my ability and to my magic.

"Whoa…" she stared at the bird in awe.

I placed the ice statue of the phoenix in her hand. The bird fits perfectly in her lithe palm.

"That's a cool power to have" she said enthusiastically.

"I was taught by my Master Ur my Ice Make Magic like hers" I said, remembering my former teacher.

 _Now is not the time to be sad at all,_ I said to myself.

Thankfully, Ravel-chan's still examining the bird in her hand.

* * *

I stretched my legs as I aboard my exclusive ride going home. Playing with Ravel-chan and chatting up with her were fun but I was exhausted in the least. I was finally going home when her parents showed up to their front door and welcome themselves in. I also saw Ravel-chan's brother Riser Phenex. He was a bit rough but I did not like the way he looked at me at that moment.

He looked at me with smugness like he knew something that I don't. Like he won something over me.

Nevertheless, Ravel-chan and I greeted them home and then I bowed to them to say my goodbyes.

I promise my blonde friend that I will visit her and play with her again when she stared at me with much sadness as me and her developed some kind of a bond between close friends.

I rested my head to the side of the carriage as I proceeded to close my eyes to rest.

I was still wondering what is in the envelope that I brought to the Phenex.

Well, time will tell.

I'm sure…

* * *

"I'm serious Sona, why is Rias so down lately?" I asked my study buddy for the moment as this is one of the time where we study about Devil History and Politics.

After a day with my quest to the Phenex, I noticed how Rias would always look down when she caught me staring at her.

I was just a worried friend. She's not in her normal cheery self even if she visited us in here to hang out.

"Right now Gray-san, I still don't know why Rias's looking like that" she said in sullen.

"But I have a suspicion" she said as an afterthought after I sighed miserably.

"What is it?" I leaned closer to prove my point that I'm serious about this.

"This is just a suspicion but I noticed that Rias looked a bit down after they left for a meeting of sorts"

"A bit down? She's sullen Sona" I deadpanned. "What kind of meeting was that if that made Rias sad like her most precious puppy died"

"Like what I said, I don't know" she said.

I sighed. "I guess I will have to ask Rias herself about that"

"Are you an idiot? You knew that she's sullen about it then why are you asking her about the thing she isn't really fond of?" she gave me a disbelief stare.

I realized my mistake. "You're right…"

"What should I do?" I pouted. I really want to help my friend, even if to just make her laugh a little bit.

"Sometimes Gray-san, doing nothing is the best solution to a problem" she stated to me.

"Sometimes…but sometimes too, _doing something_ to a problem prevents further problems in the future"

She was quiet for a moment.

"I cannot help but agree with that" she said at last.

"See?" I chuckled to her by proving my point.

"Sometimes, you're smarter than I thought"

"Yeah I know right?" I said in smugness. "Wait-what's that suppose to mean?!"

I gaped at her statement.

She smirked at me. "Exactly"

* * *

"What happened to Rias, ne Gray-kun?" I asked the bear Akeno was holding on her lap. We got to hang out in my room again when she finished her lessons with Grayfia-sensei today.

She developed a somewhat sad face as she stared at me.

"What?" I said to her.

"Something happened Akeno-chan" she said to my bear. "But it's not my place to tell. Ask Rias about it, maybe you're the solution to the problem"

"What problem? Wait, what?"

"I understand that Rias couldn't go here because of that, but is it like, bad?" I asked.

I saw her nodded slowly. "I think it is the worst problem that Rias faced in her life. This _is_ connected to her life, that's why"

"Poor her…" I said.

Whatever that is, I swear that I will help her solve it. Because we're friends, and friends do help each other. In my new life in here, I will do my best to help and protect my friends from danger...even from myself.

"Should I visit Rias tomorrow?" I started to ask myself.

Unfortunately, Akeno heard me. "Ufufufu, I'm sure Rias will be delighted"

"Yosh" I guess that my schedule will be full again tomorrow.

"But today, You're mine"

I was surprised when someone just pushed me to my bed. I was a little bit dizzy when I opened my eyes and noticed Akeno climbing in my lap.

"What are you doing!?" I was frantic when I saw her sultry look in her eyes.

I'm no stranger when girls like this very creature right now climbed onto my body like I'm some body pillow or something. I always noticed when they 'flirted' or just downright seduced me like few of the maids in here or when Serafall hugged me to death with her tattas were right on my face. I just didn't pay attention to it or just ignored it because it's really awkward and kind of creepy when old women did it to me.

But seeing Akeno right now, looking down on me with her sultry smirk and mischievous eyes, kind of set me on the edge.

Her legs locked me tight on my bed, thus impossible for me to escape. I gulped when she neared her face to my own.

"Ne Gray-kun. We should celebrate our friendship" she suddenly whispered in my ear. I whimpered when her hot breath tickled my neck as she nuzzled in it.

"Ack—grrr…Akeno!"

This was insane! I really felt violated in this very moment.

"Ufufufu~"

"Calm down girl…I have lots of ways to celebrate our friendship, but not like this!" I gaped for air.

"Show me what'chu got, Gray-kun"

This was really weird. Akeno was like a beast right now. In comparison to Serafall, I say that they're battling for dominance and I'm here like a wounded puppy.

I then felt two warm globes on my chest. I was curious about it, so I took a look to know what it is. I felt myself jawdropped when my vision shook as I took the appearance of Akeno's huge breasts on my chest. She rested herself to my front and stared at me playfully. I was paralyzed from shock and excitement, what the hell.

 _No. Stop Gray. Bad boy…_

My inner angel scolded me when I continued to eye her babies.

 _Keep looking Gray-kun. Kekeke~ Enjoy it when she offered it!_

I sweatdropped at my inner devil…

I calmed myself down for a moment. I took a deep breath and finally look in the eyes of this raven beauty.

She momentarily stopped when she noticed my steady gaze at her. I took this opportunity to switch us from our places. Now, I'm leaning from above of her and Akeno's staring up at me.

"Uh…" she was dumbfounded.

"Akeno…" I said, leaning closer to her.

"Yes...?"

"No more of that, okay?" I said, still staring at her warm violet eyes.

Our gazes were steady, not breaking in contact. Having enough I pulled myself away from this vixen. She stretched her body like the previous encounter was nothing and picked up her teddy bear.

"Ne, Gray-kun. Your daddy was flustered when we played body rolls on the bed" she said to her bear.

It's really weird when she was talking to her teddy bear that was named after me. She was talking about me to it, if that makes sense.

My face was still burning like a tomato when she caught me eyeing her with her teddy bear 'Gray-kun'.

 _And 'Daddy' what?_

"Yeah…" I said awkwardly.

Why the hell is my life like this!?

TT_TT

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Sorry for the wait! But rest assured that here's the next chapter! I was busy with stuffs because my vacation is slowly draining out and school is near TT_TT help me. And I was suddenly addicted to Mobile Legends HAHAHHAHAHHA. Before, I played League of Legends but I was always annoyed with the constant updating and my laptop is not for gaming so it's like a turtle having a race xD So moving on HAHAHAHAAHA**

 **I named the anonymous Lord and Lady Phenex and Momma Sitri because I don't know their names lol and apparently Lady Sitri and Lady Phenex are besties xD**

 **What happened to Rias? lol there is a next chapter xD**

 **The Sona and Gray friendship is getting strong HAHAHAHA**

 **Akeno be like a beast on the sheets but they're still in their early teens but she's not wasting time lol**

 **And Gray was not as oblivious like we thought, he just doesn't acknowledge it and apparently ignored the advances.**

 **And Yay! Grayfia-sensei is here :D And Ravel is a cute. Maybe in the future I will be making her an extreme tsundere to our beloved Ice Mage :3**

 **If you liked this chapter then be sure to click the Follow/Favorite button and if you have something to say to me then feel free to write a review or pm me whatever goes to your boat xD**

 **if you have further suggestions and additional comments and maybe thoughts then write it in the reviews below :)**

 **Harem suggestions? Say it in the reviews section :)**

 **See Ya!**

* * *

 **The Harem List: Serafall, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Koneko, Tsubaki, Kuroka, Xenovia, Rossweisse**

 **PS: I will make a poll if Ravel will be in the harem or not so be sure to vote :)**


End file.
